Cartoon Squad
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: A draft is issued for satelite 5555 , who will be drummed out of the service?
1. Flowers and Science

Mike marched into a large room. He soluted a man in a general uniform.  
  
"Mike Pent, you are now to be assigned . Some more partners." Mike yawned, he already had three partners, so why did he have to have more?  
  
Suddenly two people appeared in a flash of light. A red haired woman and what looks like to be a plumber.  
  
"They have both volunteered to help your unit out in keeping order." The general explained.  
  
"Alright general. Can I show these guys where there gonna be from now on?" The sturdy general nodded. Mike walked the two recruits. He lead them to a big shuttle, where two people were already waiting for them. Mike walked in front of the two clueless rookies.  
  
"Good day, I am officer Mike Pent, these are my partners Arthur Fountain and our robot Larry 3000." Mike introduced. He then pointed to a flag that hung at the doorway where they had just entered.  
  
"You now work for the CET. Cartoon Enforcement Team. By signing on to this task force, you are agreeing to live in these conditions until the day you either resign or pass away from your active duties. You will only use your authorization for upholding the entertainment in the cartoon dimensions. So here are your badges, and Larry will show you to your quarters." Mike finished. He handed them their badges and let Larry show them to their rooms.  
  
"Here you are, I'm afraid your going to have to share the quarters. We just don't have enough funding you know. Well, see you two in the morning." Larry said as he walked out of the room. The plumber and the red head look at each other.  
  
"Man, we didn't even get a chance to introduce ourselves." The man replied as he sat down on a bed.  
  
"Well, we might as well. I'm Washu, a great scientific genius!" She replied laughing.  
  
"Well, err...I'm Luigi. A plumber." He said as they both laugh out loud.  
  
"Well we're on odd pair now aren't we?" Washu said. Luigi ndded taking off his cap.  
  
"So what are you here for?" The tall plumber asked. Washu sighed.  
  
"Just trying to see if my genius would be appreciated here. How about you?" She asked. Luigi looked over at her.  
  
"You obviously haven't played any Mario Bros. games. Let's just say me and my brother are called the Super Mario Bros. but it's usually like it's all Mario." Luigi said. Washu shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking we both might do better here." Washu replied as Luigi shrugged.  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
The next morning both Luigi and Washu wake up. After a long night of debating on how to get privacy. A long curtain was pulled in the middle of the room. The two get dressed and run to the control room. Luigi smiled looking at his overalls. He was glad there was no necessary uniforms.  
  
"We have your information on file so now we know who you are. The first thing is-" AN alarm started to wail very loudly. Mike ran over to a computer. A big screen showed a picture of Dexter.  
  
"It's from the year 1995, it seems that Dexter has went from scientist to....ballet dancer!?" Washu giggled. Mike shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I want Luigi and Washu to come with me. This'll be good practice run for the rookies." Mike said as he took out his wrist watch. He dialed a few things into and hit enter. Then as fast as a flash the three of them were gone.  
  
"Hey Dee Dee, pass me some flowers!" Dexter yelled in some tights.  
  
"Okay! He, he, he, ha, ha!" She pranced over to her brother and handed him some flowers. Suddenly a flash exploded and the three law enforcers appear.  
  
"Eye! It's horrible!" Luigi exclaimed as Washu whapped him on the head.  
  
"Settle down Luigi, I can fix this." Luigi rubbed his head. Washu walked over to Dexter.  
  
"What in the world are you doing!?" Washu exclaimed. Dexter just smiled.  
  
"Having fun fun fun!" Washu's eyes grew in an evil shape and fire surrounded her head.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE A DUMBFOUNDING BAFOON AND CREATE A GIANT SCIENTIFIC LAB NOW. I'M GOING TO END YOUR LIFE NOW!!!!" Washu panted heavily. Dexter ran all the way to his room and started to build his laboratory. Washu then calmly walked to the two stunned men.  
  
"We can go now, mission complete." Washu said winking. Mike looked over at Luigi.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, talk to your general." Luigi replied chuckling a bit. Mike shrugged and dailed in his watch. 


	2. Ed Einstein

"Larry! Have you seen my wrench!?" Luigi shouted in worry. The robot sighed and walked over to the overwhelmed plumber.  
  
"Here it is, I found it on the main computer." Luigi hugged the wrench as Larry went back to cleanup duties. Suddenly the alarm went off.  
  
"There's a disturbance in a place called Kaki sack?" Mike asked. Larry shook his head.  
  
"No it's called...umm err...Oh never mind! What are the coordinates Arthur?" Larry asked. Arthur typed on the master computer.  
  
"6790-1999!" Arthur yelled.  
  
"Right, I punched in the coordinates. Washu and Luigi your still in training so let's go." Luigi looked over at Washu. She only shrugged as she and the timid plumber made their way to Larry. Larry pressed on final button on his wrist and with a flash they were gone.  
  
"I do you know what the square route 36461 is?" Ed asked as Eddy was pulling his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" He asked as Ed smiled a goofy smile.  
  
"991! Ha, ha! I'm smart Eddy!" Ed yelled. He ran around Eddy as he put his hands over his ears.  
  
"Where's Double D when you need him." He asked himself. Suddenly there was a flash and three people were ready and waiting.  
  
"Oh it's you guys! Help!! Ed's gone Einstein!!" Eddy said with a suffering look.  
  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day.." Luigi said to himself. Washu rolled up her sleeves and started walking to Ed.  
  
"Ms. Washu wait! Shouldn't you..?" Larry started.  
  
"Don't worry Larry, I've got this under control." She replied as she winked. Larry and Luigi look at each other and then looked at Ed and Washu in horror. Washu was pummeling Ed senseless.  
  
"What in the name of plungers!?" Luigi exclaimed. Washu walked back with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Problem solved." She replied. The two stunned officers look over at a cross-eyed Ed. Eddy walked over to his friend.  
  
"Ed? Yo Ed are you okay?" Eddy asked as Ed smiled up at him.  
  
"Buttered toast!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Look Eddy, I have a souvenir from the nice red-head!" Ed gleamed as he held out a piece of red hair.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!" Washu was about to clobbered by Washu again. Luigi held her back.  
  
"Quick Larry, before she's at it again!!" Luigi exclaimed as Larry punched in some coordinates.  
  
"They've just started and yet they seem professional already." Larry said to himself. Larry punched one last key and with a bright white flash they disappeared. 


	3. One Tough Flying Lesson

"B-3!" Luigi said in a cocky voice. Washu just smirked.  
  
"G-6."  
  
"Ohhh, noo! You sunk it! Are you peeking!?" Luigi accused. Washu just put her hands behind her head and smiled victoriously. The alarm started to ring very loudly. They both ran over to the main computer.  
  
"Now what's going on?" Luigi asked. Mike was banging his head on a wall nearby as Arthur was typing on the main computer.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Larry asked taking off his apron.  
  
"Must be a personal problem." Arthur answered. Washu looked up at the giant screen.  
  
"So we're going to have to deal with a girl named Videl?" The scientist asked.  
  
"Well kind of, this is a complicated situation. She was supposed to learn how to fly right now but Gohan is somewhere out in a forest lost. Someone has to be a stand in for Gohan while the rest of us find him." Arthur replied. "We need everyone for this mission."  
  
"I can come up with something to disguise the person so that Videl can never know." Washu suggested.  
  
"Good, go and hurry up with it." Arthur instructed. About ten minuets later, everyone was standing in a line ready for the mission.  
  
"Alright, before we go there is one last thing we need to cover.....who's gonna be Gohan's stand in?" Arthur asked. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Well my disguise machine can ocly work on humans but it would look strange on a woman. It doesn't work with robots, Gohan doesn't have a mustache. So It's either Arthur or Mike.  
  
"Well I'm the leader!" Mike protested.  
  
"Which is more than one reason why you should go." Arthur said as he pushed his partner foreword. Mike gave him a harsh glare as he looked down at Washu.  
  
"Ready Mike?" She asked. Mike sighed in defeat.  
  
'I hate my life' He thought as he nodded. Washu pressed a button on her miniature machine and with a loud clang, Mike was Gohan. Or at least looked identical like him.  
  
"You look exactly like Gohan!" Luigi exclaimed. Mike put on a gloomy look as Washu and her two dolls started laughing.  
  
"Whoopy, bring out the cake and the club soda CAN WE GO NOW AND GET THIS OVER WITH THIS!?" Mike exclaimed Larry started punching in the coordinates.  
  
"Gee, your moody aren't you?" Luigi asked just as they all disappeared in a flash.  
  
  
  
"Where is he..?" Videl asked herself. She was starting to walk away. Just then a big white flash flashed behind a rock.  
  
"Alright she's about to leave go Mike! We're going to look for Gohan. MOVE!" Arthur whispered as everyone went in their own direction.  
  
"Videl! Hey Videl!" Mike yelled as he ran up to the young woman.  
  
"What kept you?" She asked. Mike looked around trying to think of something.  
  
"Well...you know traffic." He answered with a nervous smile.  
  
"But you don't own a car." She said. Mike had a sweatdrop.  
  
"Yeah but I walked, Those lanes are hard to cross!" He smiled again. Videl put her fingers on her chin.  
  
"Gohan, there isn't a city for at least five miles."  
  
"I wanted excersise! Can we start the lesson now!?" He asked. Videl shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you see him anywhere?" Arthur asked.  
  
"No, but I found...a skunk!? AHHHH!!!" Luigi yelled as he jumped into Washu's arms. Washu dropped him onto the dirt.  
  
"It's a racoon you dolt!" Washu yelled. Luigi shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Everyone! I found him!" Larry said. Gohan was snoozing under a tree.  
  
"Alright help me take him over the meeting point! Before Mike blows his cover!" Arthur yelled as he picked up Gohan by the legs. Everyone else helped carry him also.  
  
"Well let's get started." Videl replied in her normal aggressive tone. Mike gulped. He didn't know how the heck to fly. 'I can barley keep a shuttle in the air!' He thought. He suddenly saw his crew carrying Gohan to the meeting point. He smiled and pulled out a pen. He accidentally took it out too fast and it flipped into the air. He jumped to grab it and did. But he landed right on Videl. He smiled sheepishly scrambling to get off of her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Videl! I'm so sorry let me.." Videl suddenly punched him in the face sending him into the air. She jumped up and punched him into the ground. He was twitching as she picked him up by the collar. She smacked him repeatedly. Arhur smacked his forehead.  
  
"Oh boy, he blew his cover come on guys. Guys!?" He looked at everyone in his team munching popcorn while watching the show.  
  
"GUYS!!" Arthur yelled. Everyone stood up and nodded. Larry pulled out another pen and tossed it to Mike. He caught it as Videl was about to give her final blow.  
  
"Wait!! Look Elvis Presley!!' Mike yelled.  
  
"Who?" She asked. Mike smiled and put the pen right in her face. He closed his eyes as the pen let out a flash of red light. Videl fell to the floor and so did Mike. Everyone crowded around Mike.  
  
"Are you alright Mike!?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Easy peasy lemon squeazy..." He replied with a bruised and battered body.  
  
"Well at least they'll both wake up and have no memory of this." Larry replied in relief.  
  
"Good, I don't want a teenage girl after me, trying to kill me!" Mike said as he held his head. Arthur nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"Your a hit with the ladys huh?" He asked with a sly look. Mike looked at him.  
  
"Don't start with me Arthur Fountain!" He yelled. Arthur shrugged as Larry punched in the coordinates for home.  
  
"Sheesh, can't even take a joke." Arthur said to himself.  
  
"I heard that." Mike warned as they were gone in a flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
*To find out more info on this story go to http://www.geocities.com/jim5nickabocker/ You'll find information about the CET organization as well as profiles of the officers and soon there will be sketches of the characters and scenes.* 


	4. A Mission To Nowhere

"What am I doing here?" Mike asked himself as Washu put a helmet on his head.  
  
"Your keeping order in the dimensions of the animated world?" Washu suggested as she connected some wires.  
  
"No I mean for wha...oh never mind. Is this thing ready? I want to go eat dinner. It's macaroni night." Mike asked impatiently. Washu smiled.  
  
"Alright, fasten your seat belt!" Washu cried. She pulled down a lever. Nothing happened.  
  
"Okay nothing happened can I go now?" Mike asked starting to stand up.  
  
"Mike no!" Washu yelled. Mike forgot to take off the helmet, with a light tug Mike was being shocked with over 1000 volts of electricity.  
  
"YOW!!! YAHEE!! HOLY GEEEZZ!!! AYYE HYE!!" With an explosion, Mike was sent blasting out of the room through the roof.  
  
  
  
"Where's Mike? He should have been here by now." Larry wondered.  
  
"Oh well, his loss. More macaroni for me!" Arthur cried in joy as he starting gulping down loads of macaroni. Suddenly Larry, Arthur and Luigi heard a scream getting louder and louder.  
  
"Hey Arthur you hear that?" Luigi asked.  
  
"....Yeah.." Replied Arthur. Right at that moment Mike came crashing down through the roof falling right for the dining table.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF MAYHEM!!! MOVE THE TABLE!!" He yelled. Quite frankly his friends didn't hear him because he came crashing down onto the table. Chunks of metal came crashing down on the officer's body.  
  
"GAGALOEY!!" He screamed as the metal hit him. Washu ran to the dining room.  
  
"Oh there you are, guess what? It works, you were thinking: The pain, the pain. When will the hurting stop?" Washu looked over at Mike. He pushed off the metal on top of him.  
  
"Oh and you needed a machine to tell you that!?" He asked about to choke her to death when the alarm went off.  
  
"We have a situation in Nowhere." Larry replied checking his arm.  
  
"How can somewhere be nowhere?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Well it's quite simple. You see somewhere is at some place that exists. But Nowhere is the very opposite. Now the Nowhere we're looking at is a place that was named by who knows who. Do you understand?" Larry asked. Luigi was sleeping right in his dinner chair with his hat covering his eyes.  
  
"How rude!" Larry exclaimed. "Just for that you aren't going on the mission. I'll take Washu and Mike." Washu laughed her evil genius laugh as Mike sighed. They stood beside Larry and in a second were gone in a flash.  
  
"I love you. You good dog." Eustace replied. Courage tried squirming away. Suddenly in a flash, three people appeared.  
  
"This is the place." Mike said grimly. He looked around.  
  
"Larry!? Washu!?" He looked frantically around. He noticed a pink dog trying to get away from a man's grasp. He walked over there and hit the man with a mallet knocking Eustace out.  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" Courage said shaking Mike's hand.  
  
"Don't mention it. now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my friends." Courage pulled on the Mike's leg.  
  
"Can you help me find Muriel?" Mike sighed heavily.  
  
"I hate to admit it but whoever kidnapped your Muriel must have kidnapped my friends too so let's go. Mike and Courage walk outside to see a giant spaceship in the distance.  
  
"That wasn't there before!" Courage pointed out.  
  
"Quick, to the old beat up pick up truck!" He exclaimed. He and Courage ran over to the car and drove straight for the ship. When they were close enough Mike slammed on the brakes. But the car didn't stop.  
  
"Courage! The brakes are out!!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhhh!!!" Courage wined. The car darted for the ship at top speed.  
  
"Hang on I'm going to try to crash our way in!!" Mike exclaimed shifting to a faster gear. The truck then turned a hard left, right through a window.  
  
"Aye hye hye hye hye!!!!!!!!" Mike exclaimed. The truck bolted through the glass and crashing into the wall. Courage fell back to his seat but Mike didn't have that good of luck. The impact of the crash caused his seatbelt to snap, making him crash through the windshield and into the wall.  
  
"GAGALOEY!!" He yelled as his body impacted into the wall. After what seemed like five minuets Courage jumped out of the truck. He walked over to Mike.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just five minutes ma.." Mike replied woozily. Suddenly an evil farmer with blue skin limped his way into the room.  
  
"MY FARM!" The zombie yelled.  
  
"OHHHH!!!!" Courage wailed.  
  
"SWEET SMOTHERING MOTZERELA!!! A ZOMBIE!!!" Mike yelled automatically sitting up. He then stopped screaming. He dug into his pocket. He pulled out a proton pack.  
  
"Can never be too prepared!" Mike yelled as he took out the gun and fired it at the zombie. It wailed an Erie wail as it was trapped in the stream. Mike then tossed a trap to the floor which rolled over the zombie.  
  
"Look away Courage!" He yelled as he stomped on a button attached to the trap. It sucked the monster in and let out a beeping noise.  
  
"I want to thank you so much Officer. For rescuing me and for returning my Eustace back to normal!" Muriel said delighted.  
  
They all waived goodbye. And with a push of a button the three of them were gone.  
  
"Were did you get such a thing like that?" Washu asked as Mike was putting away the proton pack.  
  
"CET supplies us with every invention in movie or cartoon history. And-"  
  
"Do you have the DeLorean Time Vehicle!?" Washu asked with hope in her eyes. Mike eyed her and sighed. He lead her to a giant garage. He switched on the lights and there in that giant garage were hundreds of cars ever to appear on television.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! There's Batman's car! Oh and there's Andy Griffith's patrol car! And Dick Tracy's car too!.....Umm...errr, not that I ever watch meaningless programs that aren't real."  
  
"Ahem!" Washu looked over at the man who coughed. There was Mike standing over Doc Brown's DeLorean Time Machine. Washu practically jumped on it and hugged it.  
  
"Ohh, this is what I've always wanted. A time displacement machine.." Washu said stroking her hand against the hood.  
  
"But Washu I thought you were a genius?" Mike asked with a smirk. Washu's head became giant.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY LITTLE MAN!" Washu's evil face frightened Mike. Which caused him to lose his balence and fall down to the floor.  
  
"YOW!" Mike yelled in pain. Washu continued to hug the car.  
  
"Of coarse I can create a time machine. But this, this is with class!" She exclaimed. She looked over at the senior officer.  
  
"May I modify this vehicle? I mean to help us! I can modify it to let us travel tough the dimensions of the animated world!" Mike sighed. He hated when Washu puts on those pleading eyes. That's how she gets him to cooperate with her experiments. He sighed as he nodded his head. Washu smiled in a cat-like smile.  
  
"I'll make this so great Doc Brown would be proud! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Washu laughed. Mike had a sweatdrop.  
  
"Ohh brother, I can't wait until I can retire sometimes.." 


	5. A Trip To Colorado

*WARNING* THE FOLLOWING EPISODE OF CARTOON ENFORCEMENT TEAM HAS BEEN RATED R FOR HARSH LANGUAGE. DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME CARTMAN.  
  
  
  
"Ah, there's my favorite test subject!" Washu smiled. Mike took off his helmet and sighed.  
  
"Alright Washu get on with it. What's in it for me this time?" Mike asked he sat on a stool as Washu walked over to him and smiled cat-like.  
  
"Hehe! We're gonna see how fit you are!" She laughed more. Mike had a sweatdrop.  
  
"Hold on, wait a second! Hey what are you-!? Aye hye!!!!"  
  
Larry looked around and shook his head.  
  
"I wonder what Mike has to go through this time." The robot wondered.  
  
"I beat you again you mofo!" Luigi laughed. Arthur threw down his cards.  
  
"I ain't no mofo!" Luigi shrugged and continued laughing.  
  
Mike gulped. He was stripped down to his boxers. 'How could I let her do this to me!?' He thought as Washu appeared in a nurse uniform.  
  
"Washu listen, have you even done this before? I mean c'mon! Do you really need....samples!?" Mike asked blushing hotly. Washu giggled again.  
  
"Of coarse I've done this before, actually I came pretty close into doing it to my first test subject Tenchi. But a woman named Mihoshi broke my machine. But, I'll be able to finally do this experiment! He, he, he!" She laughed. Mike was praying for some miracle. But it seemed hopeless as Washu made her way to the overpowered officer.  
  
"Washu, before you...umm, do whatever you plan to do...just one question. Why the nurse uniform!?" He asked as Washu blushed.  
  
"Like I said to Tenchi, I'm an angel of mercy Mike!" She giggled again and put on her gloves. Suddenly the alarm went off.  
  
"Thank god!...I mean a mission!" Mike exclaimed as he struggled out of the equipment that kept him still. He grabbed his clothes and started to head out the door. He then stopped and walked over to Washu. He looked down at her. She was pouting alright.  
  
'Why me?!" He thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, okay. When the mission is over you can finish the experiment." Washu hugged him and smiled. Mike did not know why he just agreed to meet his doom after the mission.  
  
'It has to be those darn green eyes!!' He thought to himself grumbling while getting dressed.  
  
"It looks we have a situation in South Park, Colorado." Larry said. Luigi made a face.  
  
"Oh great, the place of insanity." Arthur laughed and loaded his gun. Mike had just run in zipping up his jump suit. Washu walked in still smiling.  
  
"Well where have you two been?" Arthur asked impatiently.  
  
"You do not want to know." Mike replied panting. Washu giggled again. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Anyhow, who is willing to go on this mission?" Mike asked. He looked around to see no volunteers.  
  
"Okay we'll do it the hard way. Arthur and Washu you two come with me." Mike said as he walked to the transporter. Suddenly Washu stopped him.  
  
"Why not go by automobile?" She asked pointing to the DeLorean. Mike blinked. It looked pretty much the same except for the CET logo on the doors and lights on the roof.  
  
"Alright let's go." Mike said pointing to the DeLorean.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean appeared in a flash. It sped through streets and into a pile of garbage cans.  
  
"Nice landing captain." Arthur replied sarcastically. Mike opened the door and peeked outside. Th scenery was calm except for four kids standing on a sidewalk.  
  
"Damn it, why the hell are we just standing here!?" Cartman yelled.  
  
"Cause fat ass, we have nothing better to do!!" Kyle yelled back.  
  
"I guess those are the kids we're supposed to find." Mike said to his crew. The three of them walked to the kids.  
  
"Dude, check out the clothes. Where the hell did you get that get up?" Cartman asked. Mike sighed.  
  
"Listen we're from the Cartoon Enforcement Team. Now is anything happening that doesn't seem to be right?" Mike asked. The kids looked at each other.  
  
"Actually sir, there has been something that hasn't happened in a long time now." Stan said. "Our friend Kenny hasn't died."  
  
"...What?" Mike asked. Stan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, our friend Kenny is always dying on us but recently he's been alive." Stan said. Mike looked over at Arthur. Arthur nodded. He ran over to the DeLorean and hid behind it. He pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed it at the orange jacket wearing kid's head. He shot out the fire. Like in slow motion, Kenny spots a quarter and picks it up. The shot flies over to a stop sign, it bounces off the sign. Arthur blinked.  
  
"What the heck, that shot was in the bag!" Arthur exclaimed. Mike walked over to Arthur.  
  
"Next time try a different approach and Arthur?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to watch out when bullets fly off of metal objects. Do you know how close that bullet was to hitting my leg?"  
  
"Err, no. How close?" Washu said popping out from behind the two officers.  
  
Mike limped. "It's in my thigh." Arthur smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
  
  
Arthur stuffed Kenny into a canon.  
  
"Hold on Kenny, and don't worry. We'll find your corpse." Arthur said comforting the Kenny. He mumbled nervously. Mike and Washu were walking over some hot tea. Over a stool on the grass.  
  
"So what do you think? That's exactly how the experiment will go." She smiled as Mike had a blank look.  
  
"....I'll go get some more hot water!" Mike said suddenly springing up to his feet.  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!" Mike grumbled as he made his way to the DeLorean. He had no idea that there was somehow a banana peel right in front of him.  
  
"Yahoey!!!!!" He yelled as he slipped on the fruit. He slid all the way into the canon. Kenny fell right out. Mike was stuck face first inside the canon. Then in an enormous explosion, Mike was sent several feet into the air.  
  
"AHHH YIYE!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Arthur reluctantly looke up to see his partner fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm okay!" Mike yelled.  
  
After several hours of trying to kill Kenny, Mike wound up in a cast.  
  
"Well sorry buddy, I guess we can't kill you." Arthur said frustrated. He patted Kenny's back. Unfortunately Kenny was eating a hot dog. He choked on it and fell to the floor. Everyone then jumps out of the way as a blimp crashes on him and bursts into flames.  
  
"Oh my god Arthur killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.  
  
"You bastard!!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"Yahoo! We did it! Yeow!!" A heavy piece of metal from the blimp falls on Mike as he was about to rejoice.  
  
"Alright mission accomplished. Let's scrape up Mike and go home." Arthur said proudly.  
  
  
  
"Oh.." Mike moaned. He opened his eyes. He didn't feel sore anymore so he was relieved for a second but his heart stopped when he saw where he was.  
  
"W-Washu-?"  
  
"Ah, your awake. Now where were we Mike?" Washu smiled slyly at Mike. Mike swallowed hard. He had to keep his promise to Washu. She snapped on her gloves and walked up to him.  
  
"Heh heh, this'll only take a few..hours." She reached over to him.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Luigi stood in front of Washu's door. He took off his cap.  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
Larry brought in a first aid kit.  
  
"You never know with Ms. Washu." 


	6. Idiot VS. Idiot

A door opened. Mike turned around to see Washu with a grin. Smoke bellowed from the room she just came out of.  
  
"Washu what happened back there?" Mike asked as Washu smiled.  
  
"Nothing really, just had to take care of a ninja." She suddenly started grumbling.  
  
"He's also the reason we're going to have another.." The alarm starts to go crazy. "..mission."  
  
Mike cracked his knuckles. "Wait until I get my hands on that Crimson guy..."  
  
"YOU CAN COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM ANYTIME NOW!!!!" Larry shouted over the loudspeaker. Mike and Washu ran to the control room where the main computer was.  
  
"I'm glad you two finally made it!" Arthur said impatiently.  
  
"What's the scoop?" Mike asked. Larry typed fast and then an image of two spies shown on the screen.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Arthur said slapping his forehead.  
  
The DeLorean screeched to a halt. Mike looked around to see two men in trench coats poking each other with sticks.  
  
"Man, there dumber than Mario!" Luigi exclaimed. Mike opened the door and climbed out. He walked over to the two poking spies.  
  
"ARTHUR!" Arthur ran over to the leader.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know what to do." He said pulling out two bazookas. He gave one to each. He than ran and dove behind the DeLorean.  
  
"Mike, Larry!! Hurry up and get outta there!!" Larry jumped behind the DeLorean. Mike ducked for cover on the ground. About almost an hour later they looked up and then fell down again. They were poking each other with the bazookas.  
  
"Pull the triggers you nitwits!!!" Mike yelled. The two spies shrug and pull the trigger.  
  
"oops"  
  
BOOOOOOOOM  
  
Mike coughed as smoke bellowed from the two spies who were fighting again.  
  
"Mission accomplished, pack it up we're going home." Mike replied.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness. I can't begin to tell you how this disgusts me!" larry started.  
  
"Please Larry, not now." He said climbing into the drivers seat.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean screeched as it stopped in the garage. Mike climbed out to see Washu smiling.  
  
"Okay Washu, now what is it?" He asked. Washu pointed to the clock.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!" He exclaimed. Washu smiled even more as Mike took off his helmet and walked over to her.  
  
"Mike?" Mike looked behind him.  
  
"Don't wait up for me, I promised Washu-"  
  
"Tut, tut!" Washu said to Mike. He sighed heavily.  
  
"I promised LITTLE Washu that I would be her test subject for the rest of the week." Washu laughed and so did her dolls.  
  
"Man, I feel for ya." Arthur replied. Washu than pulled Mike by the arm.  
  
"Poor man, he has been reduced to guinea pig and officer. Oh what ill fate has fallen upon our poor friend!" Larry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh well, you up for some hot dogs?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" Larry replied.  
  
As the two walked for the kitchen, they could barely hear Mike.  
  
"Washu stop!! Not there C'mon Washu!! Is that sanitary!? Ahhh yahoey!!! No, not that again!!!! GAGALOEY!! 


	7. Stranded In Okayama

Mike lied in his bed with a newspaper over his head as Washu walked in.  
  
"Hello there Mike, I just created a great invention. A powdered drink that instantly turns to liquid when poured into the glass! Try it!" Washu pleaded. Mike pulled off the newspaper and sat up. He looked at Washu with those eyes. He sighed and grabbed the drink. He started to drink when he started to cough. When the cup fell to the floor powder fell out.  
  
"Oops, I guess I haven't quite got it right yet." She giggled. Mike smiled through his tears of choking. Later he walked in as Larry was making a milkshake.  
  
"Here you go Mike, you'll be the first to try my drink!" Larry said with anticipation. Mike smiled and took the drink and started to drink it. He made a face and turned to Larry.  
  
"Hmm, it kind of has a metallic taste." He replied. Larry looked into the blender.  
  
"Uh oh..." Larry said silently.  
  
"What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Mike asked.  
  
"The blades are missing." Larry said. Mike paused a second. He then pulled a blade out of his mouth.  
  
"How many blades were there?" He asked looking at the blade.  
  
"Four."  
  
"......I'm gonna need a techna shot, also I'm gonna need to go to the hospital." Mike said groaning. After the hospital Mike was sitting in front of the main computer. He was sleeping soundly when the alarm went off.  
  
"Huh wha who-?" He looked at the screen.  
  
Everyone rushed in to the room to see it also.  
  
"Oh how pleasant! I can visit my friends!" Washu said running to the DeLorean.  
  
"Wait! Washu wait I haven't gave the call yet!!" Mike yelled. Arthur ran after Washu to stop her but the DeLorean sped away on the runway. Arthur ran in front of the DeLorean to stop it but ended up on the roof. Washu then swerved out of control. The DeLorean crashed through the wall and also crashing into Mike Larry, and Luigi at 88 miles per hour.  
  
"GAGALOEY!!"  
  
  
  
The DeLorean appeared in a loud crash through a wall. Tenchi stood bug-eyed at a strange looking car with red and blue lights flashing. Slowly the driver side door opened and out popped...  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi exclaimed as Washu smiled.  
  
"Tenchi! Ya miss me?" She asked as he smiled sheepishly. He then had a sweat drop when Mike, Arthur, Larry and Luigi emerged from the wreckage.  
  
"Washu! We're not supposed to be here!" Mike exclaimed. Washu had a blank look.  
  
"We're not..?" She asked. Mike shook his head.  
  
"That mission was already done by another TEC unit!" Washu laughed nervously. Mike sighed. He climbed into the driver's seat and started it. Suddenly the time circuits started to flash on and off letting out a beeping noise. He looked at the gauges in the back.  
  
Mr. Fusion Chamber: 0%  
  
Gas: 5%  
  
WARNING GAS LEAKAGE  
  
Then the DeLoran's engine shut off, the entire car shut off. Mike turned the key, the head lights flashed as the motor tried to start. He kept hitting the gas but nothing. He climbed out.  
  
"LARRY GET US OUT OF HERE!!" Mike yelled out. Larry walked up to Mike.  
  
"I'm sorry Mike, I have to get my transport circuits repaired back at the base." He replied. Mike smacked his forehead.  
  
"Well, looks like were stuck here!" Washu said with a grin. Mike sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be one of those days."  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. Trapped in Okayama: A Day in Tenchi's Ho...

"YAHOEY!!" Mike fell down the stairs. By the time he got to the end of the steps he looked up to see Ryoko.  
  
"There's no escape, just handed over." She said smiling.  
  
"No! You can't take my money!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She smirked. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. But he wouldn't let go of his money.  
  
"Let go!!"  
  
"I need this money!!" Suddenly Ryoko let go of Mike's wallet. Mike flew to the wall.  
  
"Yiye!" He shouted. He opened his eyes to see Ryoko in pain as her 'mother' was pulling her by the ear.  
  
"Oh come on mom!" Washu had looked a little ticked.  
  
"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. Stop chasing around my test subject." Ryoko nodded quickly as Washu let her go.  
  
"Why you...if you weren't my mother I'd-"  
  
"Dinners ready!" Sasami called Mike stood up and walked tiredly to the dinner table where his new and old friends were.  
  
"It's about time, Sasami is gonna give us soup!" Arthur exclaimed in delight. Mike shook his head and cross-legged at the table. The food was passed out and everyone dug in. It took some time but Mike mastered the ways of the chopstick. So did Luigi and Larry....Arthur on the other hand managed to forge a fork out of some wood. After a good meal and two women fighting over a certain guy, Mike walked over to the DeLorean which was set up outside. He crawled under it and started tinkering. About a half an hour later he crawls out, he climbs into the driver seat. He tries to start the engine but it doesn't. But when he tried a second time the engine started to vibrate.  
  
"Yahoo!" He exclaimed in joy. Then suddenly there was an explosion near the muffler. Mike ran over to the rear of the DeLorean. He saw that the muffler blew off. He walked back to the driver's seat and let his head hit the steering wheel  
  
Larry glared at Sasami as Sasami glared back. They were both making food at an alarming rate. Sasami chopped up some celery and stuffed it into a bowl full of vegetables. Larry's right hand took the form of a knife and he then started to chop tomatoes in little designs. Ryo-Ohki yawned and stretched as the two competitive cooks fought their vicious battle.  
  
Mike had just finished attaching the muffler back into the DeLorean. He wiped his hands on his dirty uniform. Instead of being red, white and blue, it was red, white, black and blue. He sighed in relief that the work was over for the moment. He then realized something. Washu hadn't called him for testing, it was the first time in three weeks. He decided that after he got into a new uniform that he'd go see her.  
  
"Little Washu?" Mike called. Her room was pretty big. He closed the door behind him. He walked a few steps when he noticed that Washu wasn't typing in her computer. Mike panicked. She always did research. He ran all over the place. Finally he figured that she wasn't in there so he figured maybe somewhere in the house. Well after a good hour of searching, Mike came to the conclusion that she wasn't in there. He then stopped running.  
  
'Wait a second, why am I so worried? Washu is like a billion years old. She seems like a grown woman, I think she can take of herself.' Mike thought. He then heard a familiar voice scream.  
  
"Great scott!! That's Washu!!" He exclaimed he then ran outside. He grabbed his helmet and took out a remote control. He pressed a button on it and out of nowhere a cannon popped out. He lit the fuse and climbed.  
  
"Oh man this is gonna hurt!!" He exclaimed as the cannon fired in a loud blast. He was flying very quickly and he was headed straight for a tree.  
  
"Maybe I should have aimed fir-YIYE!!!" Mike crashed into the tree in full impact. Suddenly the tree started to fall.  
  
"This just isn't my day. YOW!!" He screamed as the tree crashed to the ground. He twitched a few times before coming to. He looked to see Washu sitting on the ground looking at him.  
  
"Well your up." She replied helping the now crippled officer.  
  
"Oh, are you alright?" He asked groggily. Washu nodded.  
  
"You must have heard me scream, I was just seeing how high my voice could go." With that Mike fell to the floor.  
  
"That's it?? You weren't in danger!? You weren't getting murdered, mugged or abused?!" He asked. Washu shook her head. Then suddenly a sly look crawled on her face.  
  
"...You thought I was in trouble didn't you?" She asked. Mike blinked a few times realizing what he just said.  
  
"Who me? Nah, I just, was.....I was seeing if you were okay, you know...my duty as leader." He explained plainly. Washu winked at him.  
  
"Okay, don't worry." She walked to the Masaki household. "I now know that you'll come to my rescue if I'm in danger." She replied. Mike sighed taking his dented helmet off.  
  
  
  
"Dinner is served!!" Larry and Sasami exclaimed. Glaring at each other a few times. Everyone were munching on food that was a mix of American hotdogs to Japanese soup. After dinner everyone loved it all. Mike now was into all kinds of new foods thanks to Sasami. He got up and thanked Sasami for a great lunch. He walked to the front door, put on his shoes and walked over to the DeLorean. It seems as though someone was already inside.  
  
"Whee! This is fun!" Mike ran over to the open door of the driver's seat. He saw Mihoshi playing in the driver's seat.  
  
"Mihoshi stop I don't know if it works, be careful I just filled Mr. Fusion!" Mihoshi didn't hear him, the engine suddenly turned on. Mike gulped and put on his helmet. He jumped into the DeLorean landing on Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh you wanna come alaong to? Oh hey, we're actually moving!" Mihoshi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yiye hiye!! We're going down a hill!!" Mike exclaimed scrambling to get into the driver's seat with no avail. The DeLorean reached 88 as it's lights started to wail and blue lights swirled around it. In a flash all that was left were fire tacks and the license plate.  
  
  
  
Visit the Official CET Homepage!  
  
At: http://jim-nickabocker.tripod.com/cet 


	9. A Timely Mission

The DeLorean screeched to a halt. Mike crawled to the passengers seat and looked over at Mihoshi.  
  
'She's sleeping!?' He thought. He then shrugged. He opened the door on his side and climbed out. His eyes grew wide as he saw that there were volcanoes and dinosaurs. He rushed back in and looked at the display board.  
  
"Great Googley Moogley!" He exclaimed. He found out that in the process of struggling, he accidentally hit the switch that made the DeLorean switch from dimension warping to time traveling. He ran to gather some fruit peels and tossed them in Mr. Fusion. He closed it up and moved Mihoshi who was sleeping soundly to the passengers seat. He turned the time circuits on. He hit the gas speeding away. He found a flat stretch of land. He started racing in a straight line. Suddenly a dinosaur stood in front of him ready to munch down on the DeLorean. Mike closed his eyes and could only hope he reached 88 miles per hour.  
  
  
  
"Where could they be?" Tenchi wondered. Washu looked around where the DeLorean was last seen. Suddenly a blue flash flashed and out of nowhere the DeLorean Spun out and stopped just inches before crashing into the house. Washu walked slowly to it. Suddenly the door flew open and out popped Mike with his helmet covering his eyes. He finally pulled his helmet off to see Washu smiling.  
  
"We've been looking for you." She said. Kiyone helped her sleepy partner out of the car. "Whatever happened to you?" She asked Mike sighed with a sweatdrop. "Let's just say we went a little back in time."  
  
After the whole commotion Mike walked into Washu's laboratory. He stood over her as she typed.  
  
"Yes Mike?" She asked as she typed without looking up. Mike looked down at her and frowned.  
  
"Washu, you haven't been yourself lately. You haven't called me for testing for a week now. What's the matter?" He asked. Washu sighed and looked over at him.  
  
"I don't know why, but I keep thinking about an unfortunate even that happened to me back in the Galaxy Academy. I was in love with a man you see, I loved him. We had a baby together and we were very happy. But because the father of my child belonged to a prestigious family of aristocrats, I was not allowed to keep the child or my husband, and both were taken from me....and...and I never saw them again...that's why I look so young, I decided to stay in a young form so I'd never had to deal with 'grown-up' matters again...but just thinking about...it just makes me so....so....excuse me...I need to take a walk." She replied. She walked out the door leaving mike stunned. He ran after her. He looked around to see where she might be. Suddenly Ryoko grabbed him.  
  
"Hand over that money!!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"OWW!! Go rob a bank or something Yiye!!" He screamed he managed to wiggle out. He ran over to the DeLorean and sped off.  
  
"I'll get that currency of yours!!" She yelled as he sped away. He then screeched to a halt when he saw Washu just staring at the scenery on the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Washu.." He climbed out. Suddenly she slipped off.  
  
"WASHU!!" Mike ran over to grab her but she was already out of reach. He watched as she fell down the steep cliff. He just stared at the blackness of the area bellow him. He sat back he then looked over at the DeLorean. He got up to his feet and climbed in. He started the engines and drove back to the house. He stopped the DeLorean right in front of the Masaki household.  
  
"Hey Mike, how's it-" Before Tenchi could even finish, Mike ran right past him into Washu's room. He typed in Washu's computer and found a picture of washu when she was in the academy. He printed out the picture of her and ran into the DeLorean. Tenchi walked outside just in time to see the DeLorean turn in hover mode.  
  
"Mike wait! Where are you going!?" Tenchi yelled but the DeLorean was already flying up to 88 miles per hour and in a flash he disappeared.  
  
The DeLorean reappeared in a blue flash. It was flying over the house which seemed, a little new. Mike saw as a very young Tenchi walking around outside.  
  
"Yup, right time alright." He said to himself. He set the gears to space travel. The boosters started to blow out fire. He put down the visor on his helmet. He exited the earth's atmosphere and was floating in space. Now all he needed to do was to find the Galaxy Academy.  
  
Mike was sleeping on the steering wheel. His auto pilot alarm went off, signaling that he had reached the Academy already. He turned off the auto pilot and secretly docked in-between all the space ships. He only had a short amount of time before someone would see the DeLorean so he'd have to be fast. He ran inside to see that it was enormous. People would look at him. Seeing that they have never seen the traditional read, white and blue colors before. He suddenly found Washu walking along the halls. He took off his helmet and walked up to her.  
  
"Washu?" He asked. Washu looked up to him. She looked even younger back then.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" She asked. Mike took a deep breathe.  
  
"Washu, this is going to be kind of hard to believe." He started Washu eyed him. "I'm from the year 9000. I came in a vehicle you modified. Now I came here to tell you some urgent information concerning you." Mike explained. Washu started to laugh. Mike on the other hand found nothing funny about it. Washu finally recovered from her laughing.  
  
"You must be insane if you think I'm going to believe that!" She exclaimed started to walk away.  
  
"Please Washu, this isn't a joke!" He said following Washu. She suddenly dated for the women's restroom.  
  
"Thanks a lot but I had enough jokes for one day future boy!" She yelled from the inside, locking the door.  
  
"No Washu please!.....Wait I know what had just happened to you, you were just separated from your husband and child since they belonged to a family of aristocrats. Which is why you decided to stay in your young form so you didn't have to deal with grown-up matters..." Mike as he wiped his face. She wasn't coming out. Suddenly tyhe door flung open.  
  
"YAHOOEY!!" Mike yelled as he got hit by the door.  
  
  
  
"So your from the future?" She asked. Mike nodded holding an ice bag to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but if came to tell me information about the future, you have come in vain. Telling me information about the future might endanger future events, even if your intentions are good!" She exclaimed. Mike stared at the ground. She turned to him after typing in the computer.  
  
"I have cloaked the vehicle so that no one would see it. But I'm afraid that you might as well leave." She replied closing up her computer. Mike stood up and put on his helmet.  
  
"Well in that case I might as well go." He headed for the door. He looked over at Washu who was just looking at him. Mike walked up to her and hugged her. She seemed surprise and hugged her back.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of years.." She replied.  
  
"I hope." He said. He then let go of the scientist and left. He climbed into the DeLorean. He set the date to go back. He suddenly stopped and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Washu was sleeping soundly as Mike walked in silently. He tip-toed into the room. He left the letter under her pillow but suddenly she grabbed on to him thinking he was a doll. Mike gulped. He had to get out of there. He slipped out of Washu's grasp but fell on the floor head first.  
  
"Ow.." He said. He looked up and saw that Washu was still asleep so he hight tailed it out of there. He climbed into the DeLorean and flew off to hit 88 miles per hour. Suddenly he forgot one thing.  
  
"MR. FUSION!!!" He exclaimed as he remembered. Mr. Fusion was empty. He then pulled out some cans of soda out of the floor and set the DeLorean on suto pilot. He took a deep breathe and opened the door on his side. He climbed out clinging to the DeLorean. He made his way to Mr. Fusion and dumped the trash inside. Blue swirling lights started to swirl around the DeLorean. Mike had less then five seconds to jump back into the driver's seat and close the door.  
  
"WASHU!!" Mike ran over to grab her but she was already out of reach. He watched as she fell down the steep cliff. He just stared at the blackness of the area bellow him. He sat back he then looked over at the DeLorean. He got up to his feet and climbed in. He started the engines and drove back to the house. He stopped the DeLorean right in front of the Masaki household. Suddenly A blue flash occurred. Mike stopped the DeLorean right behind a bush. Mike watched himself as he ran to the DeLorean, put it in flight mode and flew away. Mike ran to where Washu had fell. She was nowhere in site. He fell to his knees and sighed.  
  
"Awww, why the long face?" Washu asked smiling. Mike looked up and saw Washu was standing right in front of him with a jet pack. Mike hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh I thought you were a goner!!" He cried.  
  
"...I..will....be...if...you...don't...let...go..!" Mike let her go and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"But what about all the talk about endangering future events?" He asked as Washu smiled her smile.  
  
"Well I figured, what the hell."  
  
"YAHOOEY!!! AYE YIYE!!! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" Tenchi sighed as he heard the screaming of Mike from Washu's lab.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss these special moments." 


	10. Don't Push it, Just Say Goodbye

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Tenchi replied. Mike nodded and shook his hand.  
  
"Until next time Tenchi, thanks a lot for your hospitality." Mike thanked. The five officers climb into the DeLorean and sped off. Mike made a rough turn around and was speeding directly as Tenchi. Tenchi did nothing as the DeLorean disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. Tenchi looked behind him and watched as fire tracks raced across the grass and stopped.  
  
The DeLorean crashed into a bunch of boxes. Mike opened the door and took off his helmet.  
  
"Well at least we made it in one peace." Mike noticed everyone climb out of the DeLorean.  
  
"Well if everyone will excuse me, I have to go to my quarters." Mike ran to his quarters but only made it to the garage exit. Washu grabbed him by the collar. She then started to rub against him.  
  
"Mike, you promised me that you'd be my test subject for the month." She said in her pleading voice. Mike's heart almost stopped.  
  
"I didn't remember any promises like that..." He said trailing off. Washu stood on her tiptoes to meet him face to face.  
  
"Please?" She asked pleadingly. Mike sighed, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Alright, alright. Lead the way little Washu." He said. Washu smiled her little smile. She took his hand and dragged him to her laboratory.  
  
"Well I guess it's another month of pain for Mike." Larry said as he pushed the DeLorean in it's place. Suddenly the alarm went off again.  
  
"Oh boy, the day just keeps getting better." Arthur muttered.  
  
The DeLorean screeched to a stop. Mike checked the dashboard computer screen.  
  
ASSIGNMENT: HELP DEFEAT BUU  
  
Mike gulped. And stepped out of the car.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean appeared in a blue flash of light. The mission was a success, but only because Washu stopped time and managed to even the odds with her device. Mike climbed out in casts. He tried to fight Buu head on but it ended in painful failure. Mike sat on a bed in Washu's lab. He waited along with Larry Arthur and Luigi. Washu came out in her doctor coat and glasses but with a frown.  
  
"Your white blood cell count is down." She said. Mike smiled a bit.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Suddenly the general ran in shutting the door behind him. He walked up to Mike.  
  
"Mike the media is going crazy out there. There's some rumor going around saying that your going to quit. Set them straight will you?" The general asked. Mike nodded and signaled Larry to let the media in.  
  
"Mr. Pent, there are rumors saying that your health is in danger and that you might not be fit for the job anymore? They also said that this was your last assignment is this true?" A reporter asked. Mike sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately those rumors are true." Larry, Arthur, Luigi and Washu look at each other in surprise.  
  
"I'm saying my time has come. If I keep this up I won't live to be 30. I lived a good time here but I think it's time to quit before it's too late."  
  
  
  
Mike packed his things neatly in two suitcases. He worse his T-shirt and jeans and was going to get his hat when he noticed Washu was standing at his doorway.  
  
"Your leaving huh?" She asked as Mike put on his cap.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." He said. He put his hands on Washu's shoulders.  
  
"Listen I want you to take command alright?" Washu looked up at him.  
  
"It won't be the same without you." She replied hanging her head down.  
  
"Don't worry you guys will do fine." Mike hugged her. She hugged him back for a while. Then Mike let her go and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Come back and visit will ya?" She called after him. Mike looked back.  
  
"I will!" He yelled. He wasn't looking so he slipped down all 67 steps.  
  
"OW YIYE I'M ALRIGHT!!! YAHOO!! YOW! OW!! YOOW!! AYE!! WOA!!! I'M FINE!! YOAHOEY! I'M NOT.....TOO......SWELL!!!! AYYYE YIYE!!!"  
  
  
  
Mike looked across the busy streets of Japan.  
  
'They could have at least left me in Manhattan.' He grumbled. But thanks to the stay with Tenchi he'll have some idea on how to get around.  
  
"Ms. Washu? Ms. Washu are you alright?" Larry asked as Washu just stared at her computer. Her screensaver was on, little crabs ran across the screen.  
  
"I just can't work today." She replied.  
  
  
  
Mike turned on a little device that was a present from Washu. It translated any language to english. It also let you sound like your speaking a different language. He waved his hand for a taxi. Unfortunately he lost his footing and stumbled to the street in front of a taxi.  
  
"GAGALOEY!!"  
  
Luigi was building a card castle while Arthur tried to blow it down. Larry was vacuuming and Washu still stared at her screensaver.  
  
  
  
Mike woke up to see a woman's face. He groaned and got up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You got hit by a car. But nobody wanted to help you so I took you in." She replied. Mike thanked her and asked her where he could find a job.  
  
Arthur fell asleep on the couch as Luigi was cooking pasta. Larry was looking at electronic monthly. Washu still stared at her screensaver.  
  
"Fish! Get your fresh fish here!" Mike yelled. He found a job at a fish market. He also made friends with that women. Her name was Miwaki Hito. He was living happily.  
  
"I guess.."  
  
Larry was cleaning up the mess Luigi made with his pasta. Arthur fell on the floor still sleeping.  
  
Washu wasn't at her computer.  
  
  
  
Mike was yelling for buyers when all of a sudden a blue flash flashed and out of nowhere a DeLorean appeared and crashed into the store Mike was working in.  
  
"YAHOEY!!"  
  
The door opened and out popped Washu.  
  
Mike shook his head as he stood up from the ground. Miwaki and Washu got to him at the same time. Washu shot a mean look at Miwaki and she shot a glare back.  
  
"Mike, were a mess without you!...at least I am....but still you have to come back!" She exclaimed. Mike thought for a moment. He did miss his old job. Miwaki tugged his arm.  
  
"Don't go Mike, it's less painful here. You said it yourself." Mike gulped. He had to choose. Japan or Space Station 555. He looked at Washu and Miwaki. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Washu." Mike replied. Miwaki smiled and stuck her tounge out at Washu. Washu turned around but Mike grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry I quit. I really miss my old job. Heck I even miss the pain for crying out loud. Let's go home." Washu smiled and hugged him tightly. She filled Mr. Fusion, climbed into the driver's seat and started the engines. Mike patted Miwaki's back.  
  
"Seeya!" He yelled as he climbed into the DeLorean." He shut the door. The DeLorean assumed flight mode. It flew straight on north until 88 miles per hour. Then in a flash and in fire tracks, the DeLorean was gone.  
  
  
  
"YAHOOEY!!!!" Mike yelled as Washu giggled.  
  
"Don't worry this'll only take a minuet!"  
  
"If I live that long!" Yiye Hiye!!"  
  
Larry sighed. "It looks like everything is back to normal."  
  
"AYE YIYE!!"  
  
"Oh wow what are you doing Ms. Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"What the-!? How did you get here??" Washu asked confused.  
  
"I didn't know you did this for a living mom." Ryoko chuckled a bit.  
  
"It's research!"  
  
"Research my foot!"  
  
"Oh come on no fighting!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Nobuyuki apologized. "The house is going under serious repair. And Tenchi had to travel somewhere to visit relatives. I had no idea where else to go!"  
  
Katsuhito shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, please let us stay for until our house is repaired." Mike looked around at the girls and the two men. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Oh thank you!!" All the girls hugged Mike.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be a VERY long day." He said tiredly.  
  
Arthur, Larry and Luigi had just ran in to see what was the ruckus.  
  
"Oh dear this isn't good." Larry replied.  
  
"Mammamia!" Luigi exclaimed.  
  
"Man, veterans always get the chicks!" Arthur pouted. 


	11. C Squad (Cartoon Enforcement Team)

Mario forgets how to plumb  
  
Tenchi almost cuts his thumb  
  
Sonic lost his fast shoes  
  
Ryoko has too much booze  
  
Ed needs a stupid talkin'  
  
Peach does a lot of walkin'  
  
Kenny dies yet again  
  
Ash gets a big hen  
  
Dexter wears a pink dress  
  
Mike is in real distress  
  
THIS IS THE C SQUAD  
  
*The group gets sucked into a portal*  
  
Mike: Yiye hiye hiye hiye!!!!  
  
Arthur: WOAAAH!!  
  
Larry: AHHH!!!  
  
Washu: AYEEEE!!  
  
Luigi: Awowowowow!!  
  
Mike is the one with mental distress  
  
Larry spends his time playing chess  
  
Washu has experiments galore  
  
Luigi is very bored  
  
Mihoshi travels to prehistoric time  
  
Tails goes from hero to slime  
  
Courage needs less lovin'  
  
The Puff girls keep squakin'  
  
Misty needs a brave lesson  
  
Batman wants less tension  
  
Bandicoot wants a rest  
  
Squall gets tired and quits the test  
  
THIS IS THE C SQUAD  
  
C Squad (Cartoon Enforcement Team) Enforcing cartoons, to protect our entertainment. 


	12. A Bugged Out Mission/Some New Recruits

The alarm rang as all five team members run into the main computer room.  
  
"What's up Larry?" Mike asked. Larry typed in the main computer.  
  
"It looks like it's in Viridian Forest. With a girl named Misty." Larry replied.  
  
"Right let's move it!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean appeared in a flash of blue light. It screeched to a halt. Mike climbed out to see two people standing next to a tree. Mike flipped out his badge.  
  
"Cartoon Enforcement Team here, what's seems to be the matter?" Mike asked looking up at the tree also.  
  
"Our friend Misty won't come down from the tree." Ash replied.  
  
"Yeah she's afraid of bugs." Brock added. Mike squinted as he looked up.  
  
"Um, ma'am there are bugs up there too." He called.  
  
"EEEEEEK!!!!!" Misty screamed as she came falling down.  
  
"Okay, let's get to work." Mike started. He then paused for a second. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anyone know how to get someone brave...?" Mike asked. Everyone fell down at Mike's question.  
  
"Leave it to me Mikey." Washu said dragging Misty along with her.  
  
All of a sudden Misty ran out. She had evil in her eyes as she stomped on every bug visible. She was choking a Caterpe when Ash approached her.  
  
"Misty, are you ok?" He asked. Suddenly she started clobbering Ash.  
  
"WAAAA!!" All CET members had sweatdrops.  
  
"Er, Mission accomplished." Larry stated.  
  
"You think they'll be okay?" Luigi asked.  
  
"They'll be fine!" Washu replied happily. They all climbed into the DeLorean, hit 88 and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"MIKE!!" Larry yelled. Mike ran over to Larry.  
  
"What is it!?" He asked. Larry pointed to a waiting, red, Italian plumber. Suddenly Luigi popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Mario!?" He exclaimed. As Mario gave his little brother a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey little brother! Guess what? I'm going along with you for awhile." He said Luigi hugged his older brother.  
  
"But what about the family business?" Luigi asked. Mario lifted a suitcase.  
  
"All in here!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Umm...Mike..?" Luigi asked as he walked up to the leader.  
  
"Yeah sure he can be in this unit." Mike sighed. The brothers ran to their room.  
  
"It couldn't get worse Larry." Mike said. He started to walk to his room when Larry grabbed him.  
  
"What is it?.....oh boy." Mike replied. Larry pointed to three waiting hedgehogs. He smacked his forehead and walked up to the three.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. The blue hedgehog handed him a slip.  
  
"We joined in and thought maybe we can help." The blue one said.  
  
"Your series has ended?" He asked. The hedgehog nodded.  
  
"Alright, Sonic, Sonia and Manic. Welcome aboard the CET Mobile Unit 555. I'm Mike Pent the leader here. Come in." He said. The three of them walk into the big main computer room.  
  
"It's gonna be one of those days." He sighed.  
  
"Hey, excuse me. Can you help me?" Mike turned around to see a man in the same uniform as his. But with glasses.  
  
"Let me guess, new recruit?" The man nodded.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright. Settle down everyone." Mike stood in front of the large crowd of CET members.  
  
"As you now you've been assigned to Mobile Unit 555. This means you will have to correct any errors in any cartoon dimension. Now since this is growing ever so large were going to have to divide into three three groups. I don't care, as long as their not too big." Mike announced. In a matter of minuets, all of the members have rounded to three groups.  
  
"Good, now one CET uniform officer will accompany each group. Mr. Arthur Fountain, you will go with Mario and Luigi." Arthur ran over to Mario and Luigi glumly.  
  
"Mr. Peter McClaine, you will go with Sonic and his siblings." The man with the glasses walked over to the Sonic Underground team.  
  
"And I will stay here in the base." You all are allowed to be scattered anywhere you want." Mike tosses them each a red police light and a calculator-like device.  
  
"Put the light wherever your going to be staying at. It will ring if there is a disturbance in a dimension near you. The other device I gave you will teleport you to that location. It also gives you information about the location and people in the dimension. Alright, spred out!" Mike exclaimed. All groups went to the teleport chamber to go to a different dimension. Now it was just Larry, Washu and Mike. Mike sat in his living room and relaxed.  
  
"At least we have more help." he sighed. He suddenly had a sweatdrop.  
  
"I just hope they don't mess up!" 


	13. There Baaack!/ A Kid And A Hen

Mike was sound asleep. Suddenly he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his new recruits standing in front of him.  
  
"WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!!" They all exclaimed. Mike fell off his chair.  
  
"Alright, so this isn't going to work." He said getting up.  
  
"Alright, everyone either get a private quarters or share quarters on the satellite." He said. Everyone went to choose their quarters.  
  
"You didn't think I'd leave ya did ya?" Arthur asked as he nudged his veteran friend.  
  
"Actually....you had me going for a good five minutes." Mike walked over to see his new recruits talking around the main computer. Washu showed some of the members how to work the DeLorean.  
  
"This one tells you where your going, this one tells you where you are and this one tells you where you were."  
  
It all went well until the alarm went off.  
  
"What's the mission Larry?" Mike asked. Larry typed a few keys.  
  
"It's in Cerulean City. Now it's with a boy named Ash Ketchum, he has a hen?" Larry questioned.  
  
"I'll take my group. Let's move!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
The DeLorean screeched to a stop. Mike opened the door. He eventually spotted Ash playing with a hen.  
  
"What in Sam hill!?" He exclaimed. He marched over to Ash and kicked the hen away.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Ash looked up at him.  
  
"I was playing with my hen."  
  
".....okay." Mike tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. Arthur pushed Mike aside. He pulled out his laser and aimed it at him.  
  
"Alright listen you little punk! If you wanna live to be 16, you will go back to Poka-whatever training alright!?" He asked in a demented voice. Ash grabbed his Poke balls and started training. Arthur blew on his gun.  
  
"You gotta do it forcefully Mikey my boy."  
  
  
  
Mike parked the DeLorean in the garage. He put on gloves to close the doors.  
  
~If you remember Back to The Future you will remember that after time travel the DeLorean frosts.~  
  
He took off the gloves and headed for his room.  
  
"Come on! Just once please!" Peter asked. Sonic thought hard.  
  
"Oh come on Sonic, let him sing with us.You never know, maybe it'll sound good." Sonia said. Sonic nodded.  
  
  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
I'm looking for someone,  
  
Have you got the 411,  
  
I'm searching everywhere,  
  
For this special lady,  
  
Looking for someone,  
  
Do you have the 411,  
  
Please help me if you can,  
  
Stop my lonely, waiting  
  
Have you got the 411?  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
I will do anything to see her again,  
  
I will fight the battles and I know I can win,  
  
Mountains are not tall enough to keep me away,  
  
I will never give up, any price I can pay,  
  
Whoa-oh-oh looking for someone,  
  
Have you got the 411,  
  
I'm searching everywhere,  
  
For this special lady,  
  
Looking for someone,  
  
Have you got the 411,  
  
Please help me if you can,  
  
Stop my lonely, waiting  
  
Have you got the 411?  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Na Naa Na Naa,  
  
Have you got the 411?  
  
Naa Naa Na Na Na Na Naa Naa Naa,  
  
Naa Naa Naa Naa Naaaaa  
  
  
  
"Hmm, that was pretty good. Alright your in." Sonic told Peter.  
  
"Yippee Ki Yay!" He exclaimed.  
  
Mike walked in to listen. He suddenly tripped over a guitar cord.  
  
"YAOOEY!!!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Oww...it's just gonna be one of those days." 


	14. Die Hard

Mike stretched in his soft red chair. He was reading a book on war and peace.  
  
"Mike? Mike you awake?" Washu asked. Mike opened his eyes to see Washu's two green eyes. He fell off his chair surprised.  
  
"Yahooey!!" He yelled as he hit the floor. Washu looked down at him.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" She asked in her young voice. Mike stood up wiping the dust off him.  
  
"Well I WAS resting." Mike replied grumpily. He looked at Washu and then the clock. He then sprouted a sweatdrop.  
  
"Is it time already..?" Mike asked. Washu nodded in her cat-like smile. Mike just sighed and walked along with Washu to her lab.  
  
  
  
"Do you think this one is okay?" Sonia asked as she pulled out another dress.  
  
"I...think maybe...yeah that one looks good." Peter replied.  
  
"Alright! Thanks a lot Peter, you've just saved me from a big ordeal!.....but are you sure this is a good dress." She asked. Peter smiled.  
  
"Hey if it looks good to a New Yorker, trust me. You'll make it anywhere." He replied Sonia smiled back. Peter left her room so the she could change. He walked to the main computer room and clumped on couch. He looked over at Larry who was typing away.  
  
"Larry? Have you ever had strong feelings for someone but couldn't do anything about it since it wouldn't be moral?" The NYPD cop asked the robot. Larry turned to him.  
  
"Of coarse! You know I really hate Tudrussel and I wish I could strangle the man but it just wouldn't be right." Larry replied.  
  
"Oh gee thanks Larr, I feel so much better now." Peter replied in sarcasm. Larry waved at him.  
  
"Happy to be of service!"  
  
  
  
Peter headed for Sonia's room but suddenly the alarm went off. Soon everyone was at the Main Computer room. Suddenly, what seemed to be a long list of dimensions.  
  
"What?? This can't-" Suddenly the phone cut off Larry. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, CET....yes he's here." Larry handed the phone to Peter.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Peter, I bet your wondering why you have all those dimensions in trouble hmm?" The voice of a what sounded to be accented.  
  
"Who is this?" He asked.  
  
"Just call me Simon."  
  
"Alright Simon what do you want?"  
  
"In a certain amount of dimensions I have planted a bomb. Each will kill a character from that dimension or more. Your job is to find and get to the bomb. If you call me before the bomb goes off. I will diffuse it. But if your too late, then I'm afraid boom will be the person's last sound. You will have the choice of one Samaritan companion." Peter gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Let's just say your father had caused me a bit of a problem a couple of years back. I want to see if his son is as good as his father. Now, you are to go to the Sonic The Hedgehog dimension, the second one. And you are to find the bomb there in fifteen minutes or less." Suddenly the phone hung up.  
  
"But I can't do it that fast!...hello?....HELLO!?" He yelled. He hung up the phone. He looked over at Mike.  
  
"Come one Mike!" Mike blinked a few times.  
  
"Wait! What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"Listen there's some guy that has a grudge against my father. And I guess now he's after me! He planted bombs all over the place and unless we hurry up he'll kill all the characters in all the dimensions we monitor!!" Peter yelled. Mike pondered.  
  
"That won't look good in the report." He thought the then ran over to Peter who was starting to pull out of the garage in the DeLorean.  
  
"Call the police in!!" Peter yelled. He then sped out in the DeLorean.  
  
Arthur sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"It's going to be one of those days." 


	15. Die Hard: Yup, Still Won't Die

The DeLorean screeched to a halt as Peter jumped out. Mike climbed after. Peter looked around Knothole village.  
  
"Where is that bomb!?" He asked. Mike grabbed Peter's arm and pointed to a payphone. It was next to Tail's hut. Suddenly it started ringing. Peter ran over there and picked it up.  
  
"Very good officer McClaine, like your father a very quick man. I guess I won't bomb the little village. Now quickly, you must go to Nowhere." The phone hung up. Peter ran to the DeLorean. But he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He looked ahead to see Sally Acorn rubbing her head.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am! But I'm on police business!" Peter exclaimed as he got to his feet. He climbed into the DeLorean where Mike was waiting.  
  
"Smooth for a cop." Mike replied.  
  
"Oh shut up Mike." Peter said. He flew the DeLorean up into the sky and then flew it to 88 miles per hour.  
  
  
  
"Anything yet?" Sonic asked. Arthur shook his head.  
  
"I'm still on hold." He said impatiently. Luigi and Manic played chess. Sonia planned her going away party since she was going to stay with her boyfriend Bartleby and Larry rushed from computer to computer to keep everyone informed.  
  
  
  
  
  
After what was the fifteenth bomb. They got to the last phone on Star Command.  
  
"Very good, you and the Samaritan have done well, oh what is this? I see there are still quite a few bombs left. Your final destination will be Okayama, Tokyo. With that little friend of yours." The phone hung up again. Peter was climbing into the DeLorean when Mike grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Wait a minute Peter, hasn't it ever occur to you that it's kind of strange to be running around like idiots all around the dimensions?" Mike asked. Peter was just going to yell for Mike to get in when it hit him. He remembered what Simon did to his father. Made him go on a wild but dangerous goose chase all over New York City just to lure him away from Wall Street...to steel the Federal Reserve Bank.  
  
Peter climbed into the driver's seat and tosses Mike a small computer.  
  
"You take the portable and dismantle the bomb in Tokyo!" He shouted as started the DeLorean's engines. "Meet me at Wall Street!!" He yelled. He flew right out the window in Star Command's command center.  
  
"Sorry! In space, everyone should have insurance!!" Mike yelled as he pressed the button to his computer.  
  
  
  
The Delorean appeared in a flash of light. Peter flew around wall street. He looked down to see dump trucks.  
  
"I knew it, those cheap pocket pickers!" He said to himself. He flipped a few switches making the DeLorean bullet proof. He landed ita few feet from what looked to be a blasted part of Wall Street. Suddenly a man tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What the-?! Let go of me!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Will you shut up I'm saving your F***ing life!!" The man yelled. Peter looked up to see a man that strangely resembled himself.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Peter asked. The man looked at him.  
  
"I should be asking the same goddamn thing!" Peter and the man stared at each other.  
  
"Alright fine, my name is John McClaine." The man said. "Now who are you?"  
  
"....Peter......Peter.....Peter..." He stammered.  
  
"Peter what??" John asked with impatience also looking over his shoulder from time to time.  
  
"McClaine.." Peter finally finished. John looked at Peter.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't my own son!" John said looking at him with a big grin. "Come over here!" He exclaimed hugging his son. Peter hugged back tightly.  
  
"They said you were dead!" Peter cried. John chuckled.  
  
"They didn't know John McClaine!" John replied laughing.  
  
"How touching." Both turn around to see Simon Gruber.  
  
"Well, well, well Simon. I thought I killed back in Canada." He said as he put his hand on his gun.  
  
"Ah, Mr. McClaine. I am more skilled than you could ever imagine." He said grabbing his own gun. John grabbed Peter and dove behind the DeLorean. He loaded his gun.  
  
"Dad that's the same guy that made me go around diffusing bombs all over the place!" Peter yelled to his father over the gunshots.  
  
"Sh*t head did the same to me!" John yelled returning fire.  
  
"Boy talk about like father like son." Peter said to himself.  
  
"I'd feel real sorry to be your friend Tenchi now, poor man must be in flames! Ha!" Simon yelled returning fire himself.  
  
'Oh god I hope Mike did the job.' He thought. Suddenly Peter felt himself getting pushed aside as his father was grabbed by a big man. Peter took his gun out of his belt and aimed it for Simon but Simon quickly aimed at Peter and shot his chest. Peter yelled in pain as he dropped his gun.  
  
"PETER!!!" John screamed trying to get out of the grip of the big man.  
  
"It's a real pity John. I really wanted to kill your brother, but I guess your son will have to do." Simon said. He aimed his gun at Peter. Peter shut his eyes tightly as his father practically went insane trying to stop Simon. Simon pulled the trigger and with a bang the bullet was shot.  
  
  
  
"YIYE HIYE HIYE HIYE!!!!!!!!!!" Peter then heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes to his father helping him up. He looked to see Mike with spiral eyes. It looked like he knocked out the Man that held his father and threw a rock to stop the bullet. Peter grabbed his chest and yelled in pain again. He gritted his teeth. He then saw Simon drive twowards them in a black Sedan. Peter tried crawling out of the way but he was too slow. He then pulled something else out of his belt and threw it at the Sedan.  
  
"PETER!!!" Mike and John yelled together. Suddenly The car exploded before it even hit Peter. It swerved to the right and rolled repeatedly until it stopped right in front of Peter. He just looked at the remains of the car in flames.  
  
"Yippie Ki Yay Gruber." He said as he panted.  
  
"Come on let's go home." Mike said helping John help Peter into the DeLorean.  
  
  
  
"Have you gotten through yet!?" Sonic asked with one eye twitching. Arthur sighed and drank his tenth coffee.  
  
"No, I'm still on friggin' hold!!" He said about to lose it. Suddenly they heard a crash in the garage. Sonic and Arthur then heard a scream.  
  
"Sounds like Sonia!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Arthur ran to the garage. When they get there they see Peter bleeding on the floor and Sonia treating him with a first aid kit.  
  
John and Mike were just standing there.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there?? Let's help him!!" Arthur said as he walked over to Peter but then Sonia aimed her piano at him.  
  
"We tried but Sonia won't let us near him." Mike sighed. John looked at Sonia and chuckled.  
  
"I think I'll be okay." Peter replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sonia asked. Peter laughed.  
  
"Come on Sonia you gave me enough bandages to last me a year. I'm fine really." He said standing up. He groaned in pain. Sonia put her arm around his back to help him up. Peter smiled tiredly.  
  
"Thanks Sonia..."  
  
"Sure...anytime.." She replied blushing a little. Sonic coughed (obviously on purpose)  
  
"Are you coming to the party?" Sonic asked butting in.  
  
"What?...Oh yea...I guess..." John then also helped support Peter.  
  
"I think we should take you to your room now." His father said. Peter nodded.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Sonia....I'll see you at your going away party." Peter said Sonia smiled and nodded. Then she walked away.  
  
"Hmm, nice pick Peter. I didn't know you had a thing for hedgehogs." John replied with a smirk.  
  
"Dad! Another guy loves her.." He said blushing. John looked at his son sternly.  
  
"Damn it you think that stopped me from loving your mother? Other men were all over you mom but I showed my love for her no matter what!" Peter looked up at his father.  
  
"Well I can't force you to do anything, so I guess all I can say is follow your heart. Damn that sounds corny but I can't tell you anything else. I might as well get ready for the party tomorrow." John said as he lied down on the couch. Soon enough he was sleeping. Peter sighed and looked at his badge. Then looked at space outside his window.  
  
  
  
What should Peter Do????  
  
You the readers will decide where this will lead to. Should Peter tell Sonia how he feels about her or should he keep his feelings to himself and let her go?  
  
Vote at the C Squad homepage!:  
  
http://jim-nickabocker.tripod.com/cet 


	16. Arthur Abbott & Mike Costello

Mike and Arthur were talking about the new units they had.  
  
(This part of the episode will be written in script form to prevent confusion)  
  
  
  
Mike: Look Arthur, if you're the manager of these guys, you must know all of them.  
  
Arthur: I certainly do.  
  
Mike: Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's on the team.  
  
Arthur: Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give members now-a-days very peculiar names.  
  
Mike: You mean funny names?  
  
Arthur: Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean...  
  
Mike: His brother Daffy  
  
Arthur: Daffy Dean...  
  
Mike: And their French cousin.  
  
Arthur: French?  
  
Mike: Goofe'  
  
Arthur: Goofe' Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's first, What's second, I Don't Know is third...  
  
Mike: That's what I want to find out.  
  
Arthur: I say Who's first, What's second, I Don't Know's third.  
  
Mike: Are you the manager?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: You gonna be the coaching them too?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: And you don't know the fellows' names.  
  
Arthur: Well I should.  
  
Mike: Well then who's first?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: I mean the fellow's name.  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: The first guy.  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: The first baseman.  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: The guy playing...  
  
Arthur: Who is on first!  
  
Mike: What are you askin' me for!?  
  
Arthur: That's the man's name!  
  
Mike: That's who's name?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: Well go ahead and tell me.  
  
Arthur: That's it.  
  
Mike: That's who?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: Look, you gotta first unit right?  
  
Arthur: Certainly.  
  
Mike: Who's first?  
  
Arthur: That's right.  
  
Mike: When you pay off the first unit every month, who gets the money?  
  
Arthur: Every dollar of it.  
  
Mike: All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name of the first unit.  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: The guy that gets...  
  
Arthur: That's it.  
  
Mike: Who gets the money...  
  
Arthur: He does, every dollar of it. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.  
  
Mike: Who's wife?  
  
Arthur: Yes. What's wrong with that?  
  
Mike: I wanna know is when you sign up the first unit, how does he sign his name?  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: The guy.  
  
Arthur: Who.  
  
Mike: How does he sign...  
  
Arthur: That's how he signs it.  
  
Mike: Who?  
  
Arthur: Yes.  
  
Mike: All I'm trying to find out is what's the first guys name.  
  
Arthur: No. What is second.  
  
Mike: I'm not asking you who's second.  
  
Arthur: Who's first.  
  
Mike: One unit at a time!  
  
Arthur: Well, don't change the units around.  
  
Mike: I'm not changing nobody!  
  
Arthur: Take it easy, buddy.  
  
Mike: I'm only asking you, who's the first guy?  
  
Arthur: That's right.  
  
Mike: OK.  
  
Arthur: Alright.  
  
Mike: What's the first guy's name?  
  
Arthur: No. What is second.  
  
Mike: I'm not asking you who's second.  
  
Arthur: Who's first.  
  
Mike: I don't know.  
  
Arthur: He's third, we're not talking about him.  
  
Mike: Now how did I get to the third unit?  
  
Arthur: Why you mentioned his name.  
  
Mike: If I mentioned the third unit's name, who did I say is third?  
  
Arthur: No. Who's first.  
  
Mike: What unit??  
  
Arthur: What's second.  
  
Mike: I don't know.  
  
Arthur: He's third.  
  
Mike: There I go, back on third again! Would you just stay on the third unit and don't go off it.  
  
Arthur: Alright, what do you want to know?  
  
Mike: Now who's third?  
  
Arthur: Why do you insist on putting Who third?  
  
Mike: What am I putting third?  
  
Arthur: No. What is on second.  
  
Mike: You don't want who second?  
  
Arthur: Who is first.  
  
Mike: I don't know.  
  
Together: Third unit!  
  
Mike: Look, you gotta fourth?  
  
Arthur: Sure.  
  
Mike: The fourth's name?  
  
Arthur: Why.  
  
Mike: I just thought I'd ask ya.  
  
Arthur: Well, I just thought I'd tell you.  
  
Mike: Then tell me who's fourth.  
  
Arthur: Who's playing first.  
  
Mike: I'm not...stay out of the first unit!!! I want to know what's the guy's name in unit four?  
  
Arthur: No, What is second.  
  
Mike: I'm not asking you who's second.  
  
Arthur: Who's first!  
  
Mike: I don't know.  
  
Together: Third unit!  
  
Mike: The fourth unit's name?  
  
Arthur: Why.  
  
Mike: Because!  
  
Arthur: Oh, he's fifth.  
  
Mike: Look, You gotta medical unit on this team?  
  
Arthur: Sure.  
  
Mike: The unit's name?  
  
Arthur: Tomorrow.  
  
Mike: You don't want to tell me today?  
  
Arthur: I'm telling you now.  
  
Mike: Then go ahead.  
  
Arthur: Tomorrow!  
  
Mike: What time?  
  
Arthur: What time what?  
  
Mike: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's the medical unit?  
  
Arthur: Now listen. Who is not the medical unit.  
  
Mike: I'll break you're arm if you say who's first!!! I want to know what's the medical unit's name?  
  
Arthur: What's second.  
  
Mike: I don't know.  
  
Together: Third unit!  
  
Mike: Gotta a doctor?  
  
Arthur: Certainly.  
  
Mike: The doc's name?  
  
Arthur: Today.  
  
Mike: Today, and tomorrow are medical units.  
  
Arthur: Now you've got it.  
  
Mike: All we got is a couple of days on the team. You know I'm an EMT too.  
  
Arthur: So they tell me.  
  
Mike: I go to the ER room and get a heart. I throw it to tomorrow. He makes some test on the heart and hands it to today. He makes sure it's working. He than gives to me and suddenly the alarm rings! I run out and who's ready and waiting for the assignment first?  
  
Arthur: Now that's the first thing you've said right.  
  
Mike: I don't even know what I'm talking about!  
  
Arthur: That's all you have to do.  
  
Mike: Is to talk to the first unit?  
  
Arthur: Yes!  
  
Mike: Now who goes first?  
  
Arthur: Naturally.  
  
Mike: Look, if there's an assignment and were good to go, who goes first?  
  
Arthur: Naturally.  
  
Mike: Who?  
  
Arthur: Naturally.  
  
Mike: Naturally?  
  
Arthur: Naturally.  
  
Mike: So I let Naturally go first??  
  
Arthur: No you let Who go first!  
  
Mike: Naturally.  
  
Arthur: That's different.  
  
Mike: That's what I said.  
  
Arthur: you're not saying it...  
  
Mike: I let Naturally go first.  
  
Arthur: you let Who go first.  
  
Mike: Naturally.  
  
Arthur: That's it.  
  
Mike: That's what I said!  
  
Arthur: You ask me.  
  
Mike: I let who go first?  
  
Arthur: Naturally.  
  
Mike: Now you ask me.  
  
Arthur: You let Who go first?  
  
Mike: Naturally.  
  
Arthur: That's it.  
  
Mike: Same as you! Same as YOU!!! Alright, I let Who go first and then What and then I Don't Know. Tomorrow and Today have the rear, and I don't give a darn!  
  
Arthur: What did you say?  
  
Mike: I said I don't give a darn!  
  
Arthur: Oh, that's our back up unit.  
  
Mike That's it!! There ALL OUT!!! OUT OUT OUT!!!!!  
  
Arthur: Alright sheesh, don't get discouraged.  
  
Mike: OUT!!! 


	17. Love, I hear

Peter opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He looked over at his snoring father and smiled. He stretched and got up from bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked to his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Arthur asked looking around.  
  
"He's overslept again." Mike said. He looked around at the decorations. "I hope he gets here though."  
  
  
  
Peter tied his orange bandana around his forehead and put on his glasses. He zipped up his jumpsuit and pulled on his gloves. He shook John.  
  
"Dad, dad! Wake up, it's the party!" Peter exclaimed. John eventually opened his eyes to see his son.  
  
"Oh man, I got a major hangover here. What happened..?" He asked starting to sit up slowly.  
  
"You had one drink too many and a lot of pizza. C'mon dad, you gotta stop drinking so much. Your two steps away from being a full blown alcoholic." Peter said. John pulled out one finger.  
  
"One step, only one step away." He said. He sighed and stood up. "Alright, alright. Let me get cleaned up."  
  
After John took a shower and took some Aspirin, Peter took him to the Main Computer room. There were party favors galore. Peter shoved his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit. John patted his back.  
  
"Thank you all so much for putting this on for me. I'm going to miss you all so much." Sonia said. Mario handed Peter a plaque.  
  
"What's this for?" Peter asked as he looked at the plaque.  
  
"You give this to her, go ahead!" Mario said. He pushed Peter to Sonia.  
  
"Peter…?" She asked. Peter let a weak smile.  
  
"This is something…err…all of us got you for being in CET and for doing such a great job." Peter said handing her the plaque. Sonia's eyes watered as she looked at the plaque She hugged Peter. He reluctantly hugged back. She then heard her mother calling.  
  
"Sonia let's go!" Sonia looked at Peter.  
  
"I have to go…" She walked to her space shuttle that was waiting for her. Peter turned around to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked wiping his face. Everyone looked at each other and then at Peter.  
  
"GO AFTER HER!!!" Everyone yelled. Peter had a sweatdrop but nodded. He ran to the space shuttle. The rocket boosters started to let out a strong sound.  
  
"Wait Sonia!!!" He cried as he ran to the space shuttle. He slipped and fell into the concrete floor. He watched as the space ship flew away from the garage. Peter let his head sink to the floor. His father walked to him. He picked him up.  
  
"What the hell? Your not going to give up are you??" John asked. Peter just looked at the floor.  
  
"Peter, no matter what happens I'm gonna make sure you end up with the woman you love even if it kills me…your mother would have it the same way I know." John said. Peter nodded. John then grabbed Peter's arm and ran to the DeLorean.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" John yelled. He climbed into the driver's seat. Peter climbed into the passenger's seat. The DeLorean assumed flight mode and flew out of there.  
  
  
  
"Sonia, what's wrong?" Queen Alena asked. She smiled.  
  
"Nothing mother…I'm just…going to miss somebody back there."  
  
  
  
The DeLorean sped through red lights and intersections. The light and sirens wailed as it flew at top speed.  
  
"Slow down dad!" Peter shouted. John made a rough turn.  
  
"You think there gonna slow down?" The DeLorean was approaching the space shuttle.  
  
"Hang on!!" John shouted as the DeLorean stopped in front of it. Peter grabbed his father by the collar.  
  
"Dad this is a waste transport!" Peter said pointing. John cursed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sonia and Queen Alena hear something. Then an explosion. Something hit the dirt ground. Everyone looked into the giant crater. They saw a strange looking auto mobile with its hazard lights on.  
  
"Peter…?" Sonia whispered. Suddenly the door opened and there fell out John.  
  
"Ah ha ha!" He laughed. The other door opened and Peter fell out.  
  
"Dad you are never driving again!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hey I got us here did I?" He asked. Peter sighed in defeat.  
  
"Peter?" A voice called. Peter looked up to see the pink hedgehog that had been haunting his heart for so long.  
  
Peter climbed out of the creator and stood before her.  
  
"I…uhh…wanted to tell you something…" Peter stammered.  
  
John had already climbed out of the creator.  
  
"Oh boy, this may take a while." He said. Suddenly Queen Alena walked to John.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" She asked. John just smiled.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself." He said with a grin. There they were. Sonic and Peter, not really saying but just gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"You mean…?" Queen Alena asked. John chuckled.  
  
"Let's leave them be. I'm sure they'll be fine." John replied taking Queen Alena back to the shuttle.  
  
  
  
"They took the DeLorean!?" Mike exclaimed. Arthur smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, they kinda did.." Arthur replied. Mario and Luigi look at each other and sigh.  
  
"Why does that guy always have to have something to do with my sister??" Sonic wondered. Washu eyed him.  
  
"It's a bit obvious don't you think?" She asked. Sonic looked over at the famous genus Washu.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"He's in love with her Einstein!" Washu exclaimed. Sonic had a sudden sweatdrop.  
  
"Him…and…my sister?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Gee, Irony bounds." Luigi commented.  
  
  
  
"Why did you come back Peter?" Sonia asked. Peter looked at the ground.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave, something inside me wants you to stay here…with me.." Peter said swallowing hard.  
  
"Peter…" Peter could feel his bandanna getting a little damp. He took Sonia's hands into his.  
  
"I want you to be with me." He said as he managed to get through the sentence without managing to stammer. Sonia smiled as she started to cry.  
  
"Oh Peter…of coarse I will!" She replied in happiness. She hugged the police officer as he hugged tightly back. John had his hand to his chest. He sighed.  
  
"How I'd wish his mother could be here." He replied sorrowfully. Queen Alena looked at him.  
  
"Oh dear, you mean your wife is up there?" She pointed to the sky.  
  
"No, she's over in LA" He replied pointing west. Queen Alena giggled.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you this but..I love you." Peter said. Sonia laughed a bit.  
  
"You have no idea how long I waited…I love you too." Sonia then slowly kissed Peter.  
  
  
  
"Look on the bright side…uhh…there is no bright side is there?" Luigi asked, trying to make the situation better.  
  
"What do you think!?" Mike yelled at Luigi.  
  
"Gee, Mike's a bit peeved isn't he?" Luigi asked his best friend Manic.  
  
"Your tellin' me. You should have seen the way he acted when we told him the DeLorean crashed somwhere.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash in the garage. They run over to the garage to see Peter climb out he helped Sonia out. John fell out of the driver's seat. HE laughed his laugh.  
  
"A ha ha ha!" He laughed. Peter and Sonia held hands as they walked to away.  
  
"Hey, John. What happened?" Mike asked lost in all the madness. John stood up and dusted off his shirt.  
  
"Love is in the air Mike." 


	18. The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star

Ben Plotz the Narrator from Ship In The Big City walks into a radio booth and waits for the On Air sign to light up. As soon as it does he reads his script.  
  
Ben: We find the C squad members in Satellite 5555. Let's see what there up to. In Chapter 18: The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star!  
  
  
  
'Who the heck hired him?' Mike thought. His wondering died away as he realized what his situation was. Trapped, half naked, and in front of a red- head scientist in a nurse's outfit.  
  
"You said we could have some fun!" Washu said with a grin.  
  
"This wasn't what I had in mind Little Washu!!!" Mike exclaimed. He was strapped to a table as Washu looked over at him.  
  
"Don't worry this won't hurt....much." She replied smirking.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIYE HIYE HIYE!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Luigi and Manic look over at Washu's room door.  
  
"There she goes again." Luigi said as he moved a chess piece towards Manic.  
  
"Dude, I don't know how Mike can handle it." Manic said as he moved his own piece.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Mario grabbed the last Chile dog, he looked at it to see another hand. He looked over to see Sonic. The blue Hedgehog gritted his teeth.  
  
"This is mine plumber boy!" Mario then swung at Sonic. He dodged quickly and they both started to fight in a cloud of smoke. Larry looked in the kitchen.  
  
"Not this again!" He exclaimed suddenly the alarm went off.  
  
John ran over to the main computer.  
  
"Ah, I think I've seen this show before." He said as he grabbed his son. His son grabbed his new girlfriend.  
  
"Peter, where is your dad taking us?" Sonia asked Peter.  
  
"I wish I knew.....hey dad! Shouldn't we wait for back up?" John looked at his son.  
  
"No time to wait Peter my boy!" John climbed into the DeLorean. Peter and Sonia climbed in also. The DeLorean backed up and sped out of the garage.  
  
  
  
Larry walked to the main computer. A red light flashed to signal that a vehicle is being used.  
  
"Computer, what vehicle is it?" Larry asked. The computer beeped.  
  
"....Vehicle is the custom DMC DeLorean Time Vehicle, the McClaine family is my best guess." Larry sighed as the computer told him. He was typing on the computer to see what mission they went on while in the back of his robotic mind he thought. 'Isn't that the voice of Courage's computer..?'  
  
  
  
In a flash of light the DeLorean appeared screeching to a halt. John climbed out to see everyone staring at him and the car.  
  
"What's everyone lookin' at?" He asked as everyone went back to their business.  
  
"Dad!" Peter called from in the car. John popped his head in.  
  
"Do you see them anywhere?" Peter asked.  
  
"We're in the right place, there just not here" John replied. He climbed into the DeLorean and they drove off on search of the people they must find.  
  
"They left without back-up and without authorization!?" Mike asked. Larry smiled with a sweatrdrop.  
  
"Yes....I couldn't stop them!" He exclaimed. Washu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Twit." The computer commented.  
  
"Any other news?" Washu asked the robot. Larry then pressed a button on his arm and a piece of paper came out of his chest. He ripped it off and gave it to Washu.  
  
"Another scientist?" Washu read. Larry shrugged.  
  
"Colonel thought you'd might need help." Larry explained.  
  
"Why would a scientific genus as myself need help?!" She yelled at Larry.  
  
"Honest I don't know!!" Suddenly the main computer beeped.  
  
"That must be him." Mike said as he looked at the computer screen. He then walked to the front door. The door slid open and there stood a man with a lab coat, and what looked to be like dishwashing gloves.  
  
"Are you our new scientist?" Mike asked. The man smiled.  
  
"Of coarse, my name is Dr. Fluke Hawkins." The man said. Mike let him in. Dr. Hawkins walked in and stopped to be face-to-face with Washu.  
  
"So your the guy huh?" She asked with her face showing anger. Dr. Hawkins grinned.  
  
"How are you?" He asked shaking her hand. Washu grumbled.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean flew across the sky of the unknown city. John adjusted the manual transmission.  
  
"See anything dad?" Peter asked. John shook his head.  
  
"How about you and Sonia?" He asked. Peter looked over at Sonia, she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." Peter said. Suddenly the DeLorean dove out of the way.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" John exclaimed as he looked up. A giant ship flew over them with a loud rumble.  
  
"Dad! Isn't that the ship?" Peter asked his father. John opened the side door.  
  
"Yup." He said. He pulled out a grappling hook with rope attached to it. He opened the door to his side and threw it at the ship.But it didn't get caught on anything.  
  
"Nice going dad." Peter replied sarcastically. Suddenly the ship started to force the DeLorean on to the ground.  
  
"There forcing us down!" John yelled. Peter held Sonia's hand.  
  
"At least now were in a field away from any buidlings." Peter said. Trying to be an optimist.  
  
"They must think we were trying to attack them!" Sonia exclaimed. John then looked at the grappling hook.  
  
"Give me a break, this thing couldn't even scratch that big ship!" John exclaimed. He then saw that the DeLorean was losing altitude fast. He scrambled back into the driver's seat and closed the door.  
  
"Hang on!" John exclaimed. The DeLorean crashed into dirt. It flew everywhere. As the DeLorean stopped. John, Peter and Sonia climbed out of the DeLorean to see the ship beside them.  
  
"I hate it when things like this happen." Peter said as a man jumped out of the ship. The man approached the three C squad members.  
  
"What were you doing trying to do? Throwing stuff at my ship." The man with red hair said.  
  
"We were having a contest on who can throw a grappling hook the farthest." John joked. The man didn't look amused.  
  
"If I were you. I'd take this a lot more seriously." The man said.  
  
"Yeah? Well than who are you?" John asked.  
  
"Who needs to know?" The man asked, he then spotted Peter and John's badges around their necks. "Oh so your cops?"  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't really my jurisdiction. What's your name?" He asked again.  
  
"Gene Starwind." Gene said. John looked over at Sonia. She took out a piece of paper.  
  
"That's him." She said. Gene looked at the three of them.  
  
"Alright, what's going on here?" Gene asked now really not getting anything.  
  
"Were from an organization called CET, and well....were here to help if there's anything wrong." Peter explained.  
  
"Well, there have been these bounty hunters and pirates after us." Gene said remembering.  
  
"Anything else?" Peter asked. Gene shook his head. Peter sighed and pushed up his glasses.  
  
"Wait a sec, dad. The computer is the one that tells you what's wrong!" Peter said remembering. "Did you see the screen dad??"  
  
John thought for a moment. "Well I remember seeing the title....something was under it....problem was....was.....was.......wa- I got it! It had something to do with a kid named Jim! He wasn't in his group anymore!"  
  
"Alright dad! Okay Gene Starwind, are you recently missing a kid named Jim?" Peter asked. Gene laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't let that brat back into this ship, even if it meant life or death!" Gene said.  
  
John sighed. "Alright Peter I want you and Sonia to look for this Jim kid alright?" Peter and Sonia nodded.  
  
"Take the DeLorean! I'll keep an eye on this guy!" John yelled after his son. He then turned to Gene.  
  
"So, how was life?" He asked Gene.  
  
  
  
The DeLorean sped across the streets of the city. Peter and Sonia looked around for hours. Suddenly they spot a kid following the description. Sonia pointed to him.  
  
"Peter that's him!" She exclaimed. Peter stepped on the gas and hit the breaks so that they skidded right in front of where Jim was going.  
  
"What the...?" Jim never finished as Peter grabbed him and tossed him in the back seat. He jumped into the driver's seat, closed the door and sped away. Jim looked next to him to see a pink hedgehog.  
  
"Now I've seen everything. Hey, why did you two kidnap me?" Jim asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"We're not kidnapping you." Sonia explained. Peter looked at Jim in the rear view mirror.  
  
"We're on police business. Are you friends with Gene Starwind?" Peter asked. Jim laughed at the mere mention of Gene and him as friends.  
  
"That jerk? As if!" Peter sighed. He pulled over at a curve and stomped on the breaks. Sonia looks over at his officer.  
  
"What is it Peter?" Sonia asked. Peter turned around to face Jim.  
  
"We're gonna have a little talk Jim." Peter said.  
  
  
  
"So your from New York City?" Gene asked. Melfina poured some coffee in John's cup. They were inside the Outlaw Star.  
  
"For eleven years." John replied taking a sip from his coffee. Gene thought for a minute.  
  
"I've never heard of New York, is that a galaxy?" John spit his coffee out. He coughed and looked at Gene.  
  
"G-galaxy?!" John choked out. "What hell are you talking about? New York is a state in the United States of America!" John explained. Gene had a question mark flying over his head. John drank his coffee and sighed as he put the cup on the table.  
  
"Okay, it all started in place called Spain and a guy named Christopher Columbus." John paused. He looked at Melfina.  
  
"Get me some Aspirins will ya sweet heart?" He asked Melfina. She went to the restroom to see if there was any Aspirins. John then looked at Gene and continued.  
  
"As I was saying, this Spanish guy named Christopher Columbus was looking for a shorter route to Africa.." Gene listen to the New York cop's history lesson. Aisha and Suzuka decided to listen in.  
  
  
  
"You two fought over a busted engine?" Peter asked in disbelief, he pushed up on his glasses as Jim answered.  
  
"It...does seem stupid doesn't it?" Jim asked. Peter just smiled.  
  
"Why don't you apologize to Gene so you both can be a team again?" Sonia asked. Jim smiled.  
  
"Alright, yeah...I think I will. Thanks you two, I'll just call a cab now and-"  
  
"Why bother? I know the way." Peter said. Jim noticed that Peter put on a cab driver's cap. Jim smiled.  
  
"Take me to Gene Stawind please!" Jim said. Peter saluted Jim.  
  
"You got it."  
  
  
  
Ben:(talking on a cell phone) I know mom, I'll be home before dinner. Yes I took sparkly to the vet.  
  
Author: AHEM!  
  
Ben: Ulp! Gotta go mom I'm on the air! (hangs up phone and goes through the script) Where was I....Ah yes! Peter and Sonia have finally convinced Jim to apologize to Gene. While Peter's father John, was explaining the history of the United States of America to the Outlaw Star crew. Will Gene accept Jim's apology? Will John ever get to finish his lesson on U. S. history? Will Luigi ever beat Manic at chess? All the answers and more in the rest of the action packed chapter, Chapter 18: The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star!  
  
  
  
The DeLorean pulled up next to the Outlaw Star.  
  
"You ready Jim?" Peter asked. Jim nodded. Peter, Sonia and Jim boarded the Outlaw Star.  
  
Melfina handed John a bottle of Aspirin. John thanked her and took two Aspirins. He then continued his lesson.  
  
"And so that's how Hitler's rain of terrene ended. Then came the Great Depression-"  
  
Suddenly the door slides open, not only cutting off John's U.S. History lesson but revealing Peter, Sonia and Jim too. John sighed in relief.  
  
"There you two are, I thought I was gonna get to the Cuban Missile Crises!" John exclaimed. Jim smiled and waved at Gene. Gene just turned his back on him. Jim looked up at his new friends.  
  
"Go on." Sonia told him. Jim took a deep breathe and walked over to Gene.  
  
"Hi Gene." Jim said quietly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hawkins." Gene replied with his back still turned to him.  
  
"I think we should leave them for a while." Sonia replied. Everyone agreed and walked out.  
  
"Who's up for Parcheesi?" John asked before the door shut behind him.  
  
"Gene look, about the stuff I said about you....I'm sorry." Jim apologized. Gene said nothing.  
  
"Come on Gene! I acted stupid and I really didn't mean a single thing I swear!" Jim pleaded. Gene still said nothing. Jim looked down at the metal ground.  
  
"You mean it?" Gene asked. Jim looked up and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't!" Jim exclaimed. Suddenly Gene turned around grabbed Jim in a headlock. And gave him a noogie. After the two playfully fought for a while they decided to tell the others. They walked into the other room to see everyone playing Twister. Melfina spinned the arrow.  
  
"Left red hand!" She announced. Suddenly Aisha lost her balance and fell, unfortunately it was on John. John struggled under her.  
  
"Could you get off of me you cat!" He shouted. She glared at the New York cop under her.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth! I am a Catrl Catrl! So you don't want to start anything!" She shouted still on top of John's back.  
  
"Believe me lady, with the impact you gave me I'll be surprised if I can even walk." Aisha was about to respond when she spots Gene and Jim. She climbed to her feet.  
  
"So are you two alright now?" She asked. The two just smiled. Peter helped John up.  
  
"Mission accomplished dad." Peter told his father. John smiled.  
  
"Yippi Ki Yay." He managed to say. Suddenly the ship shook violently.  
  
"Gene, were under attack by pirates." Gilliam said as Gene cursed at their bad luck. John, Peter and Sonia suddenly looked at each other.  
  
"THE DELOREAN!!" The three exclaimed.  
  
"Someone's got to go and get it." John said. He looked at Sonia, Sonia looked at Peter and so did everybody else in the room. Peter looked around and took off his glass and wiped his forehead.  
  
"It's always the rookie huh?" He said. He noticed nobody was will to go so he just shrugged and started running for the exit.  
  
"We can't let him go alone John!" Sonia exclaimed. Gene thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm sure Aisha would love to accompany your son." Gene said smirking Aisha blinked a few times.  
  
"You kidding, I'm not going to go with that guy!" She protested.  
  
"Your the person here that isn't needed!" Jim exclaimed. The Ctarl Ctarl frowned.  
  
"Why me?" She asked.  
  
"Well I can't, I'm not very fast." Sonia stated. John laughed at the poor excuse.  
  
"And you know that the rest of us need to pilot the Outlaw Star." Gene explained Aisha then pointed at Suzuka.  
  
"What about her!?" She shouted. She sipped a cup of tea and looked at the Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
"Why Aisha, you should be happy. Your the strongest in this room and your being chosen to help in a dangerous mission. Surly a proud Ctarl Ctarl like yourself will accept this challenge." Everyone just stared at Suzuka. But to everyone's surprise Aisha smailed her cat smile.  
  
"Why didn't you all say *that* before? Look out kid, here I come!" She said running after Peter.  
  
"How did you..?" Jim asked. Suzuka took another sip from her tea cup.  
  
"It's all in how you say it Jim. Now shouldn't you all get going and man the controls, were under attack you know." Everyone than realized Suzuka was right and they scrambled to get to the pilot room.  
  
  
  
Peter had barley made it to the Delorean in one piece. He opened the door to the drivers seat and literally jumped in. He panted as he slumped over the steering wheel.  
  
"What kept you?" He turned to the passenger seat to see Aisha tapping her finger on the dashboard.  
  
"I see they sent me back up." Peter said regaining his breathe. Aisha waited for Peter to regain his breathe.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked as he turned the ignition key. Aisha stared at the officer. She shrugged and leaned back on the seat.  
  
"Aisha Clan Clan." She replied. She looked over at Peter.  
  
"Yours?" She asked. Peter revved up the engines. He looked over at her.  
  
"Peter McClaine."  
  
  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long!?" John shouted as he peered through a window. Shots being fired outside everywhere and still no sign of the Delorean moving. Suddenly it began to leave the ground.  
  
"Finally the kid has a brain after all!" John exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"So can this pile of junk actually fly in space?" Aisha asked. Peter rolled his eyes at Aisha's skepticism.  
  
"Hold on!" He yelled. The Delorean dodged the enemy fire in every way possible. Peter switched the manual transmission roughly causing him to turn on the time circuits.  
  
"Hmm, this thing is actually not that bad." She said looking around. Peter would smile if he could. He knew it wasn't everyday a Ctarl Ctarl was impressed with a DeLorean, but right now he was under fire. He then saw that one ship was on his tail. He firmly gripped the transmission.  
  
"Let's see you punks beat 90." He said. The DeLorean drove faster as he stepped on the gas. He hit 85, 87......88. Suddenly the DeLorean had swirls of blue light around it and in a flash it was gone.  
  
  
  
"There sill not back??" Mike asked impatiently.  
  
"Calm down man, I'm sure there okay." Manic reassured. Washu patted Mike's back as the poor guy suffered. Then there was a sudden crash in the garage. Mike suddenly perked up.  
  
"IT'S THEM!" He exclaimed. He ran to the garage with everyone else behind him. The DeLorean's doors open to reveal not three but two people.  
  
"Where are we?" Aisha asked as she stepped out of the Delorean. Peter wiped his glasses and put them back on to see and angry Mike Pent.  
  
"In big trouble." He replied with a nervous smile.  
  
  
  
Ben: Oh no! It looks like Peter dun a bad thing. What will become of Peter? What will become of everyone in the Outlaw Star?! The answers for these questions and more in, Chapter 19: The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star: A Very Bad Day!  
  
  
  
Webpage Update! You can now ask the C Squad Team anything you want! Go to the new Ask The Team section at:  
  
http://jim-nickabocker.tripod.com/cet/ 


	19. The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star: A Very...

Ben: Welcome back fans! To another action packed adventure of C Squad! As we last left our men and women in red, white and blue. They had a bit of a crises, it seems that Peter accidentally made his way back to the satellite and Mike wasn't very happy. John and Sonia were still in the Outlaw Star hanging on to the ride of their lives, now let's get to Chapter 19: The DeLorean and The Outlaw Star: A Very Bad Day!  
  
"Where's your father!?" Mike asked. Peter smiled nervously.  
  
"Where she's supposed to be." He said pointing to Aisha. She was stretching out boredom. And smiled her cat smile as she waved at Mike.  
  
"I'm in big trouble aren't I?" Peter asked as he twiddled his thumbs. Mike stared at him.  
  
"That's putting BLUNTLY."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John fell to the floor. Sonia fell on to of his back and so did Susuka. He gritted his teeth. "What am I, a pillow!?" He yelled. Gene was already at trying to maneuver through he heavy fire. John grabbed his bretta and ran over to where Jim was sitting.  
  
"Hey what are you doing??" Jim yelled at John over the loud noise of the wind. John had opened a door of the Outlaw Star.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm returning fire!!" John yelled. He aimed his gun. "I'm having a real bad day." He said to himself before he started firing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mike tightened his helmet and climbed into the DeLorean.  
  
"Come on you!" He yelled at Aisha. She glared at him at first but just climbed in after him.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well, isn't it a bit obvious my dear girl. He's going to try to set everything strait. With him ont he job I'm sure everything will be Jake for sure!" Professor Hawkins replied happily. Washu looked at Mike who was looking at her already from the car.  
  
"How are you going to fix THIS?" She asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Jim I could use some cover fire here!!" John exclaimed while he reloaded.  
  
"I would John, but I'm trying to keep Gilliam from falling apart so I got my hands full here!" Jim explained. Suddenly in a flash of light the DeLorean appeared. The loudspeaker on the roof rang out Mike's voice.  
  
"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Mike's voice rang. John smiled as he watched the DeLorean hover right in front of him. The DeLorean door opened and out popped Aisha. She looked down frozen for a moment.  
  
"Come on Aisha! I thought you Catrl Catrl people weren't afraid of anything!" John yelled. Aisha snarled and lunged for John. She was getting ready to rip his head off when she looked around.  
  
"Hey I'm in!" She exclaimed in her cat smile.  
  
"Oh woopdy doo, now can you please get off me?" John asked. Aisha stood up quickly and flushed just a bit. But her face suddenly turned angry.  
  
"Don't think I'm just gonna let you off the hook for that. Sooner or later I'm gonna hunt you down and find you!" John smiled.  
  
"Great, when you do, bring some party favors." John replied with a smirk. Aisha turned her head away. Sonia sighed and pulled John by the arm. John then waved at the crew.  
  
"Well see ya later guys!" He exclaimed. He and Sonia then dove into the DeLorean and shut the door. Aisha opened her mouth to say something but just let him go. The DeLorean then sped away. But not before honking a couple of times before vanishing in front of the Outlaw Star. The DeLorean crashed again into a pile of boxes. Mike, John and Sonia climb out of the DeLorean. Mike laughs as John just ignores.  
  
"Really John, I think she has the hots for you!" Mike said. John looked over at him.  
  
"Oh shut up." He remarked. "I've had a very bad day."  
  
"Tell me about it." Mike sighed as he looks at the mess they made.  
  
Ben: Well what do you know? They made it! And so at least for now the C Squad can relax until another mission. But what will the next mission be? What kind of enemies will the C Squad encounter? And how many more episodes until the second season!? The answers to these questions and more in Chapter 20: Just another Day! 


	20. Just another Day

Ben: When lives are at stake, and the danger too great. There is but one hero daring enough to rise at any challenge. He's incredible, he's spectacular, He's Mike Pent! Cartoon Enforcement Officer!  
  
Mike's alarm clock rung loudly. He groaned and hit the snooze button. He then kept sleeping. Washu sighed as she watched Mike on her monitor in her laboratory. She then spun to one side in her chair and pulled a lever. Suddenly a big claw comes out of nowhere and grabs Mike.  
  
"What the-? Huh what??" He asked looking around groggily. The claw drops him into his jumpsuit. He then lands in roller skates and gets pushed by a robot hand.  
  
"Yiye hiye!!!" He screamed before hitting a wall. Washu appeared suddenly and helped him up.  
  
"Washu, remind me to change the morning routine." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Sure Mike, but first we got a little problem." She said as Mike put on a very tired face.  
  
"Oh well, my life can't get any worse. What is it?" He asked putting on his helmet.  
  
"We have to defend, Goku and Bulma. Right now there having a little trouble back in the lab and the two are vulnerable. If something bad happens to them..." Washu shuddered at the thought. Mike sighed another tired sigh and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I want a team by-" Washu grabbed his arm.  
  
"That's the bad part. Only one can go and the government wants you to go." Washu said not really liking giving bad news to her leader or friend.  
  
"Oh that's just peachy." He said grumbling. Washu reached into her pocket and pulled out a head set with a microphone.  
  
"Here put this under your helmet. I can talk to you through this. Now hurry get going!" Washu said. Pushing him into the transporter. "Good luck!" She told him as she pushed a button on a nearby console. Before he knew it, Mike was standing an open plane.  
  
"Washu, can you read me?"  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear."  
  
"What's going on here? I'm in the middle of nowhere and I'm not talking about Kansas." He said looking around.  
  
"Mike there right behind you." Washu's voice informed. Mike turned around to see Bulma and Goku sitting under a tree sleeping. "Don't blow your cover, there looking for the Dragonballs and right now at least until the scientists can fix the problem those two are vulnerable." Mike had a miserable look on his face. "Mike! There's a boulder rolling towards them!!" Washu exclaimed sure enough a boulder was rolling violently in the direction of Goku and Bulma. Suddenly a cannon appeared next to him. Mike sensed this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
"Mike I sent a cannon, get inside hurry!" She told him Mike quickly scrambled into the cannon.  
  
"The things I have to do for my country!" He yelled as the cannon fired him towards the boulder.  
  
"I guess this might be stupid to ask but is it too late to abort this mission!?" Before Mike could say anything else he hit the boulder. "YA- HOOEY!!!" He yelled in pain as the boulder turned to tiny rocks.  
  
"You did it Mike!" Washu said happily. He just sat up and looked around dizzily.  
  
"That was record pain!" He said to himself. He got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Mike! There's a strong storm coming! I'm sending you a lightning rod to draw away the lightning." She said. Suddenly a lightning rod appeared next to Mike. He picked it up and put on rubber gloves. He then held the rod out into the air. The first lighting bolt struck the rod. But then a second one struck Mike.  
  
"AYE!!" He yelled as it struck him. "OW YAHOOO!! AHHH YIYE HIYE AYE YIYE YIYE!!!! He yelled as about the 15th bolt struck him. The storm then suddenly cleared. Mike was standing in his black and burnt uniform.  
  
"Washu, I'm gonna take a little cat nap. Hold the mission." He said falling backwards. When Mike came to he sat up and looked around frantically. He sighed in relief to see Bulma and Goku still asleep.  
  
"Washu, can I come home now? If this keeps up I'm not going to have a chance to enjoy retirement!" Mike said in a tired tone.  
  
"Don't worry Mike, just one more hour to go." Washu said happily. Mike didn't even bother to answer. Suddenly a violent earthquake started to occur.  
  
"Mike! Be careful there's a canyon nearby. Don't fall in!" Washu warned.  
  
"I got it., not to fall into the-YAHOOEY!!!!!" Mike screamed as he just witnessed Goku and Bulma fall through a giant crack.  
  
"Washu!! The kids fell into a crack in the ground!!" Mike yelled into his microphone.  
  
"Hang on Mike, I'm sending you a jet pack. Fall to them catch them and then fly them back up to safety!" Washu instructed. Mike immediately put on the pack and jumps into the giant crack. Goku and Bulma were screaming as the plummeted down the abyss. Mike grabbed them both.  
  
"What the-!? Who are you?? Let me go!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Hey Mr. Why are you carrying us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Cause I'm saving your lives! Hang on!!" Mike then pulled a pin that was on the front straps of the jet pack. The jet pack let out a loud roar as it blasted Mike, Bulma and Goku up out of the giant crack. Mike tossed Bulma and Goku onto the ground as soon as they flew out of the hole. Mike then pressed the off switch but it wouldn't turn off.  
  
"Washu! The jet won't stop!!!" Mike yelled into his mic.  
  
"It's on delay switch." Washu said. Mike blinked a few times.  
  
"It's what?" He asked.  
  
"It's on delay switch!" Washu yelled so Mike could hear him. Then the jet stopped.  
  
"You know my life really STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKS!!!" Mike yelled as he fell.  
  
"Don't worry Mike I activated a parachute and it'll come out....now!" Washu said. Suddenly a parachute popped out of the jet pack and soon Mike was floating down.  
  
"Washu your a life saver!" Mike exclaimed happily. Suddenly an aircraft that was passing by hit Mike.  
  
"Yow!!" He screamed. He then slid off. "Help me!!" He screamed as he hit the ground. He slowly climbed out of the giant gap from the ground. "Listen people, if your planning to write a fan letter you better make it quick because by my watch, I don't have a lot of time left." He then fell back in.  
  
"Mike? Mike are you okay?" Mike opened his eyes lightly. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Washu is that you?" He asked then he felt a hug.  
  
"Mike your the greatest!" Mike blushed a bit then snapped back to reality. Washu let go of the embrace and walked beside Mike as he started to go to his room.  
  
"Thanks Washu, I couldn't have done it without you. Actually I could have done it a thousands times better without you, but I want to end this adventure on a happy note." He said walked to his room. The doors slid open and Mike turned around.  
  
"Alright Washu I don't care what anyone says, next mission willbe for anyone else just not me okay?" He told Washu. Washu nodded and waved goodbye. Suddenly the doors of his room slam shut on his hand.  
  
"YAHOOEY!!!"  
  
Ben: It looks like Mike has done his duty and is calling it quits for now. But what kind of Mission will the government have in store for the C Squad? Find out next time! In Chapter 21: Old Friends! 


	21. The Draft

Ben: Welcome back folks! After a looong break by the author…  
  
Jim: Writer's block I tell ya!!  
  
Ben: Well after a long case of 'Writer's block' A mysterious draft has undergone the C Squad and now they must let go most of the members in the group. What will become of everybody? Who will stay?? Who will go??? Find out in Chapter 21: The Draft!  
  
Mike yawns and walks to Washu who busily typing away at her computer. She suddenly turns to face him.  
  
"Oh! Umm heh, heh, sorry Washu…I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish Washu shows him a piece of paper. He takes the paper and looks at it. He looks at her.  
  
"A draft.." He said with sadness. Suddenly Washu jumped off of her cushion and into Mike, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Please Mike I don't want to leave!!"  
  
"I uhh…I thought you'd be happy to go back to Okayama."  
  
He said looking down at her. She looks up at him with her green eyes.  
  
"Argh! Not the eyes!" He said covering his eyes.  
  
"No Mike I'm serious. I miss them all over there but…I like it here." She said hugging him even tighter. He smiled and hugged back.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Attention everyone. Mike has an announcement!" Larry announced the large group of CET members. Mike walked in front of them all and smiled a weary smile.  
  
"As you all know I called this meeting on an important note. A draft has been issued and we must now relieve most of you off of satellite 5555. I know this is sudden but once I announce your name you are directed by law to leave CET and return to whatever you were doing before." Mike sighed sadly. And began to read the list.  
  
"Mario Mario, Sonic Hedgehog, Manic Hedgehog, Dr. Hawkins and Officer John McClaine." Mike hated this, out of the whole job he despised this part. Mario hugged Luigi goodbye. Sonic, Manic and Sonia had a group hug and John gave Peter a small pep talk with a smile. Larry showed them to the portal as they waved one last time before they went to the transport room.  
  
Sonia waved and bit her bottom lip. Peter put his arm around her tightly as he waved himself. Mike sighed, he hated himself. He felt as if it was his fault.  
  
"It isn't your fault Mike.." Mike turned around to see Washu standing there with a solemn face. Mike did his cheesiest 'I'm alright smile'. Washu hugged him again and whispered in his ear. "We'll see them again…and thanks for squeezing me in.."  
  
"Hey what are friends for?" Mike whispered back to the genius. A red light next to a red phone where the main computer was started to ring and let out a buzzing sound. Mike sighed knowing it was from the chief. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Cartoon Enforcement Team base number 5555, Mike speaking." Mike said into the phone. He listened as the person in the other line talked to him. He only nodded and mutter a yea or a yes once in a while. After a few minutes he nodded and hung up the phone. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Is anything wrong Mike?" Larry asked. Mike shook his head with a slightly confused smile.  
  
"No, we're getting someone transferred here though." Washu looked at Mike a bit oddly.  
  
"I thought the chief wanted less members on the force." She said. Mike shrugged and then heard another buzzing sound. Someone was at the entrance. He walked to the entrance and pushed a button on the wall to open the door. There in front of him stood another man with red hair. He wore pink clothing that looked like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
  
"You must be the new arrival." Mike said with a smile. He extended his hand to him, the other man smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Yes sir, I am Kurama. I have been sent here to see if I could help." Mike nodded and showed him inside. Soon he rounded up everyone in the main computer room again to introduce the new member.  
  
"Alright, everyone this is Kurama. He's gonna be with us from now on so get to know'em." Just as Mike finished his announcement, he heard the alarm go off. "Well that's our cue guys!"  
  
Ben: Well it seems they lost a few people, but they'll never forget them. At the same time they gained a new member. What will happen on this mission? Find out on Chapter 22: Mike and The Humanoid Typhoon! 


End file.
